A helping hand to Nagisa's Broken Heart
by cuzo
Summary: Shizuma is getting ready to enjoy her 2 year aniversary party with her love Kaori. How ever she meets Nagisa and instantly wants her. But Nagisa isn't ready to love untill she can get away from her abusive boyfriend Keaton of 2 years.
1. The Elevator

Shizuma pulled up to her very busy office in Japan to continue some work that she forgot to finish from a couple nights before. She walked up to the door, nodded to the down stairs security guards and preceded to the elevator. As she was waiting, she felt her phone vibrate. She reached into her cream colored suede long coat and pulled out her phone. The name that appeared put an instant smile on her face. It was Kaori her lover of 2 years. She quickly picked up the phone and spoke.

"Ohaiyo guzimas Kaori."

"Ohaiyo baby. What are you doing?"

"Nothing getting ready to sign all these damn papers."

"Aww my poor baby, she's such a hard working woman, even in the bedroom," Kaori said with a giggle. Shizuma blushed a little.

"Babe don't say such embarrassing things"

"Gomen, baby but u know ii love what you do", said Kaori with a very sexy voice. Shizuma blushed again.

"Babe did you call me just to tell me how good I am in bed or was there something important."

"Gomen sexy, I just wanted to remind you about tonight, incase you forget while you're signing all those papers."

"Of course I remember," Just then Shizuma heard the elevator make a noise indicating that the doors are about to open. "But baby I'm about to step into the elevator so I'll see you later ok... I love you."

"I love you to my sexy Shizuma remember baby be here by 11 o clock."

"I will be there" Shizuma said while she stepped into the elevator. "Bye beautiful

"Bye babe," Shizuma then stood in the elevator and thought about her gorgeous Kaori. She could just imagine coming home and stroking her hands through her delicate and soft ebony hair, touching those o so cute rosy cheeks and caressing that amazing milky skin. Shizuma began to get excited thinking about Kaori and forgot to press the number 5 to start the elevator. 'I love her so much' she thought to herself. Shizuma lifted up her hand to look at her very expensive watch to see how much time she has for her work.

"Ok its 7 o clock plenty of time to finish these papers, get home and get ready for tonight."

Today was shizuma and Kaori's 2nd year anniversary, so they decided to plan a party to celebrate and show their love for each other. They invited all their closest friends and family. Shizuma was extremely excited about tonight because she new that when they got home she was going to make love to her woman for the remainder of the night. She proceeded to step out of the elevator and began to walk the long hallway until she reached a door with the words 'Hanazono Enterprises'. She opened the door and stepped inside a very large room filled with little grey cubicles and bright lights. She continued to walk past them until she reached her executive office. She took off her long suede cream coat and hung it on the coat rack. Next she placed her briefcase on her desk next to the picture of her and Kaori. ((exactly like the one in the actually anime)). She picked up the frame, looked at her beautiful woman and smiled thinking she had the best woman in the world.

She sat down into her executive leather chair and looked at the high stack of papers she has to sign. There was a lot more than she intended.

"*sigh* why is there so much work, you would think I was gone for 2 weeks rather than 2 days. Guess I better just suck it up and finish so I can get home to that ebony beauty." So she grabbed her favorite pen and got work.

_Meanwhile…_

"lissssssttt owe" said a red headed girl in the bathroom looking at her bruises from the mirror. "Why does he have to get so mad, I guess it's my fault, I should of just made sure I paid attention to his dinner…I'm so stupid, UGH, you BAKA!!!" Nagisa was talking about her boyfriend of 2 years. Who has been physically and emotionally abusing her for the longest. Last night happened to be the worst of his beatings so far and over something so simple.

*_Flashback to last night*_

_Nagisa was running home from school, she had to stay after school to help out her teacher Ms. Hanadoki with putting all the books back on the shelf, since she was the one who knocked them over in the first place. _

"_Gomen nasi sensei... I am so clumsy…I will put them back right away."_

"_It's ok Nagisa, if you weren't my star pupil I would have given you detention but I will let it go for now. But you must complete them after school and you can not leave until each one is put back. Understand?_

_Nagisa had a worried look on her face. She was thinking bout her very abusive boyfriend Keaton. She knew that if she wasn't home on time to cook dinner and run his bath she would get punished by him. She knew all to well what he was capable of. He once gave her a black eye that lasted a week all because she forgot to water his plants. So she knew being late was no option if she wanted a peaceful night._

_Ms. Hanadoki snapped her fingers at Nagisa to break her from her trance. Nagisa jumped and quickly answered. "Hai. I will do my best."_

"_Good" said MS. Hanadoki as she walked off. Nagisa began to put the books away. She knew Keaton would be home by four so she had to get there at least an hour before him and it was already 2.30. _

_*breath…breath….breath* Nagisa was running as fast as she could to get home it was 3.15 when she left school and it takes her 10 minutes to get to her home. It was exactly 3.25 when she reached their apartment door. She fiddled around for the keys in her pocket, when she found them she quickly put them in the door and opened it. She stepped into her red and black living room and threw her things on the leather couch. She than dashed to the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients to make Keaton's favorite curry and rice meal. As the rice was boiling Nagisa ran to the bedroom to make sure all the plants were watered the way he liked. She than cleaned the bathroom. Nagisa was so busy cleaning that she completely forgot about the food on the stove and smelled something burning._

"_Oh no. I forgot all about the food!" Nagisa ran to the kitchen and saw all the smoke, she opened the pot to find black rice. "I hope I have enough to time to make something else." Nagisa looked at the clock and noticed that it was 3.59. She then heard the sound of keys in the door. It was Keaton. Nagisa didn't know what to do or where to put the pot of burnt rice. She felt her heart beating extremely fast; she thought it was going to jump out of her chest. The door opened and Nagisa felt like she was about to cry she knew what was coming for her. _

_Keaton stepped into the living room calling for his woman. He noticed the clothes on the couch but ignored it for the moment. "Nagisa baby?" No answer. "Nagisa?" Keaton walked into the kitchen and saw Nagisa standing in front of the stove like she was about to cry. _

"_Woman didn't you hear me calling you. You know better than to make me call you more than once." Said Keaton annoyed. He paused for a minute and noticed a strange smell. He looked around and saw the pot on the stove with a little smoke still coming out of it. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SMELL!?... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO IN HERE YOU WORTHLESS BITCH! _

_Nagisa was so scared that she suddenly felt like she had to use the bathroom. She has seen Keaton's anger so many times before and each time was more scary then the last._

_"Gomen nasi…I was so busy cleaning and watering the plants that I forgot about the food. I am really sorry Keaton. Please understand."_

"_UNDERSTAND!? I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND SUCH A STUPID WORTHLESS BITCH LIKE YOU. YOU CAN NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT WHAT FUCKING USE ARE YOU!? Keaton's blues eyes were filled with anger, his purple hair looked like it was about to stand completely up aside from the spikes he already had, his slim but muscular figure shouted rage. Nagisa noticed Keaton's fists tightening and the vain in his forehead throbbing. _

"_Keaton I tried I'm sorry…gomen nn……SMACK! Nagisa fell to the floor from Keaton's blow she stuck out her hands to protect herself from his rage. PUNCH, SMACK, KICK. _

"_YOUR SUCH A WORTHLESS BITCH, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THE FUCK YOU'RE HERE!" Keaton screamed as he continued to kick Nagisa while she was on the floor._

"_Keaton! Please stop, I'm sorry, Keaton please, I will never do it again I promise!" _

"_SHUT UP! YOU DIRTY WHORE, YOU THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE YOUR FLITHY DISEASE COVERED CLOTHES OVER THE COUCH, YOUR SUCH A FUCKING WORTHLESS DIRTY BITCH YOU KNOW THAT, STOP YOUR FUCKING CRYING AND MAKE ME SOME NEW FOOD IN 15 MINUTES AND YOU BETTER NOT MAKE A MISTAKE CAUSE I WILL FUCK…..YOU…….UP!" He made sure to stretch out those words to make sure she understood. Keaton began to walk to their bedroom and slammed the door shut._

_Nagisa struggled to get up her ribs where damned near broken from Keaton's blows. She also had a bunch of bruises all over her body and a bloody nose. She stood up still crying from her beating from Keaton. Nagisa felt horrible but not near as bad if she got another one for not doing what Keaton had just asked her to do. She winced as she reached for the pot to start the meal over, making sure she doesn't make any mistake._

_* End of Flashback*_

Nagisa continued to look in the mirror at the big black and blue marks. "Mouu I hope this goes away soon, I hate for someone to ask me questions about these marks." Nagisa was a terrible liar and answering questions about her marks were hard. She ran out of using excuses such as saying she walked into a wall or she fell down a flight of stairs. She new sooner or later people will begin to catch on. Nagisa then began to button up her red sweater since it keeps continuing to open up, which she needs to avoid if she doesn't want anyone to see the marks near her collar bone. The tank top she had on under the sweater didn't do much to cover up her marks.

"I guess I better leave now to get to Tamao-chans house, since I only stopped in this building to use the bathroom. I wonder what party this is that she wants me to go to. Oh well, I hope I can have a good time since Keaton is going to be away on a business trip till next month. At least I get a break from the beatings." Nagisa than turned on the water to wash her hands. When she was done she walked over to the dispenser and grabbed a couple paper towels, after she threw them away but kept one in her hand to open the door with. She picked up her papers, opened the door with the paper towel she had in her hand and proceeded to the elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shizuma was still at her desk signing papers. She took a break and glanced at the picture on her desk of her and Kaori, smiling. "Oh baby your so beautiful, don't worry I will be home to you soon gorgeous." Shizuma glanced at the time, it was 10 o clock, she knew she could only stay an extra 15 minutes otherwise she will be late. She deffently didn't want that to happen because that meant Kaori will be mad and a mad Kaori meant no sex for Shizuma. She couldn't dare have that happen to her on their anniversary night. This was Shizumas time to try new things and spend the whole night making love. Relizing this she dashed through her next few papers finishing in a matter of minutes. It's funny how a night of sex can motivate some people.

Shizuma stood up from her desk and walked over to her coat rack to grab her coat. She buttoned up and looked at her briefcase on the desk. She decided to leave it there because she knew she would not be doing any work tonight. If you know what I mean. Shizuma opened her office door walked out, then turned around to lock it. She turned the door knob to make sure it was locked then proceeded to walk to the elevator.

As she walked she noticed a vibrating feeling in her pocket. 'This must be Kaori making sure that I will get home on time.' She reached in and grabbed her phone.

"Ohaiyo, my sexy lady."

"Oh shizuma, I don't think Kaori would like you speaking to me in such a way. Don't you think she might get a little jealous? I know were friends and all but still." Said Miyuki laughing at what she just said.

"Sorry I thought you were someone important."

"Ouch Shi-Chan you don't have to be so hurtful."

"Well how else do you expect me to regain myself after having such an embarrassing moment?"

"Same old Shi-Chan I guess."

"Of course, and I always will be. So what did you call for mi-Chan.?"

"Oh yea, I almost forgot with you sweet talking me." Shizuma rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to ask you about tonight's party."

"Ok….? So go on"

"Well Tamao wants to invite her best friend from like kindergarten to attend with us. She has been staying with us for a few days while her boyfriend is away on a business trip. She thinks it would be really rude to leave her in the house alone. So what'd ya say?"

"Sure she can bring her. Why not? Apparently she's straight so I have nothing to worry about. I am positive that Kaori won't mind."

"Arrigato shi-chan."

"No problem, but can I ask you a question? If Tamao wanted to invite her friend why didn't she just call and ask herself?"

"Well…uhh…she's actually really tired right now from uhh…our activity so I told her I would call for her while she sleeps."

"Nice."

"You asked so I answered."

"Of course you did." Shizuma was so busy on the phone that she didn't notice the red head girl walking towards her. The red head wasn't paying attention either. Shizuma went to turn the corner and SMACKED right into the red head both falling onto the floor. Knocking the red heads papers all over the floor and popping open her sweater exposing her chest.

"Gomen na….." Shizuma stopped when she noticed the blue and black marks on the woman's chest near her collar bone. She then looked at her face and saw the most beautiful eyes she ever seen. She couldn't help but to keep starring. This girl was so beautiful. The woman noticed she was starring and tried to cover herself.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you. What are you doing here 10.30 at night." Asked Shizuma.

"Well I came in to use the bathroom and I got lost walking to the elevator." She blushed at how stupid she sounded and began to pick up her papers that fell.

"Lemme help you with that." Said Shizuma, picking up some of the scattered papers.

"Arigato…..uhhhh, what's your name?"

"Shizuma, Shizuma Hanazono and yours?"

"Oh well arigato Shizuma-sama, my name is Nagisa, Aoi Nagisa.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thanks." Nagisa said as she stood up after collecting all the papers. Just than the elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside.

((So what do you think? Should I keep going? If I get at least five reviews I will update. Promise.))


	2. The Party

Chapter 2…The Party

Shizuma and Nagisa stood there in silence for a while. 'Why do I feel so nervous around her? I barely know her yet my heart is racing. She's so beautiful. Oh I would love to run my hand through her beautiful red hair and….wait! What am I saying, I love Kaori. She's the only one for me.' Nagisa was finding it hard to stand for so long, since her ribs were still sore from last night. She took a few steps back and leaned against the elevator walls to try and gain some support. But that didn't worked out to well since she also had bruises on her back and the hard wall did nothing but make it feel worse. So she quickly straghtined up and glanced at Shizuma to see if she noticed. But saw Shizuma was deep in thought. 'Good she didn't notice.' Nagisa was very thankful that she seemed as if she wasn't paying attention to her.

Although Shizuma did notice Nagisa's quick movements, but decided not to ask. She figured it was somehow related to the bruises she saw near her collar bone. 'I wonder what happened I wish I could help her. No one should do that to such a beautiful girl. She needs a nice warm bath and a soft touch.' Shizuma began to think about what Nagisa would look like naked. But she quickly shook her head. 'What's wrong with you Shizuma, you have a perfectly beautiful woman at home waiting for you. Why are you thinking about her?' Shizuma was very confused. Finally the elevator door opens, both of the women let out a sigh of relief.

Nagisa began to walk outside with Shizuma right behind her. At first she shrugged it off and figured they were just going the same way. So she continued to the parking lot, when she spotted her car she reached into her pocket to take out her keys and pressed a button to unlock the door. As Nagisa got closer to the car she noticed that Shizuma was still behind her. Even though Shizuma wasn't paying much attention she was deep in thought about how much she wanted to kiss this red head girl she met by the elevator. Nagisa turned around so quick that it caused Shizuma to stop in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" Asked Nagisa

"What?"

"Are you following me? "

"What? No!"

"Than why have you been right behind me this whole time?"

Shizuma then reached into her pocket and pulled out her car keys and pressed the button to open the door. "Because I'm parked right next to you."

Nagisa blushed a little from embarrassment of jumping to conclusions.

"Oh…..gomen….well nice car you have there." Said Nagisa as she noticed Shizumas 2010 Black Infinity Sports car with custom made rims.

"Thanks I work hard."

"No problem, well uhh I'll be going. See ya around."

"I hope so." Shizuma said with a smile

They both stepped into their cars and drove off.

************************************************************************

'Why am I still thinking about that girl? When I have a beautiful woman at home?' Shizuma still couldn't figure out why she was suddenly so attracted to this girl. She pondered some more as she drove home to her sweet Kaori. She hoped that seeing her will snap her back into her senses.

About 10 minutes later she pulled up to her beautiful house that her and her precious girlfriend shared together. Shizuma pulled into the drive way, walked up to her house, opened the door, and hung up her coat as she called out for Kaori.

"Kaori…..baby….I'm home."

"I'm in the bedroom getting dressed and you're late by the way." Shizuma walked upstairs to the bedroom. She snuck behind Kaori and grabbed her from behind kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry baby. I got caught up at work. Time jus flew by." She continued to kiss her neck. "Mhmm…you smell so good baby."

"That's because I just came out the shower."

"Aww baby you should of waited for me."

"Well if you would have got here on time then you could have taken a shower with me." Kaori turned around facing Shizuma. She tip toed towards her face and whispered in her ear. "We could have even had a quickie." Shizuma's eyes widened from this. Kaori then nibbled on Shizuma's ear causing her nipples to become erect. "But I guess it doesn't matter now. Since you were 15 minutes late." She said as she moved away from Shizuma.

She ran behind her scooping her up from behind and gently throwing her on their wonderful queen sized bed. "You dare tease me woman." Shizuma said slyly while lying on top of her love.

"I am allowed to do anything I want to a late comer."

"But I said I was sorry."

"I know but you still have to learn your lesson."

"Well why don't you teach me another way." Shizuma said softly while she brought her face closer to Kaori's. Kaori looked at Shizuma's deep green eyes. She new she could never hold against her alluring gaze. Her eyes were like a tunnel straight into Shizuma's soul.

'Those eyes.' Kaori thought. 'They're so beautiful. They're filled with such love and dominance. I feel so safe looking in her eyes. Its like I never want to look away.' Kaori closed her eyes and waited for her lover to close the distance. But it never came she opened her eyes to see why her lover didn't kiss her yet. Kaori looked at her with confusion in her face.

"I just wanted to get close to you to take in all your beauty. I wanted to hold you to make sure that you're real. Sometimes baby I can't believe that I have you here. I sit and think to myself, what did I do to deserve such a good hearted, gorgeous, smart and just all out amazing girl? I love you so much baby. I don't know what I would do with out." Shizuma looked like she was going to cry. Her beautiful green eyes where glossing from her tears trying to escape. Kaori then leaned up and kissed her girlfriend.

"I love you too baby. I feel so secure when I'm around you. I get butterflies just hearing your name. My heart aches when you're not around. I don't want to be away from you for more then a second. Baby, please don't ever leave me. I need you here. Baby you're just amazing.

They shared another kiss, this time more passionate and deep. Kaori broke the kiss for air and nudged at Shizuma. "C'mon baby, you have to go get dressed. We can't be late for our own party. How embarrassing is that."

"Fine." Pouted Shizuma "But you owe me for tonight. I hope you save some energy cause you gonna need it baby." Kaori blushed as Shizuma got up from the bed and walked to the wash room.

About 30 minutes later Shizuma arrived downstairs where Kaori was waiting for her. As Shizuma walked down the stairs she noticed her beautiful girlfriend in a very sexy short blue dress. It was strapless and hugged her body showing off her curves, her hair was in its usual way but with a blue bow to match her dress. Noticing how sexy Kaori looked, Shizuma nearly drooled on herself.

She continued down the stairs in her long sleeved elegant red dress, hugging her curves as well, her beautiful silver locks where in there usual way.

"So are you ready baby?" Kaori nodded. Shizuma went to the coat rack and grabbed both their coats. "Your chariot awaits my love."

"You're such a gentlewoman." Giggled Kaori as they stepped outside and into Shizuma's Luxury car.

***********************************************************************

_*Meanwhile*_

Nagisa arrived at Tamao-chan's house within 10 minutes. She pulled into their driveway, walked up to their door and ringed the doorbell. As she waited for Tamao to open the door she thought about that silver haired girl she bumped into at the elevator. 'She was so beautiful, I kinda wish she would have followed me to the car maybe we could have…..wait what am I thinking I'm not gay. am I?' She wasn't sure anymore, Keaton was the only person she was ever been with in her whole life. She new for sure it wasn't love. Love was something she despretly wanted to feel. But did she have to get it from a girl? Just then Tamao-Chan opened the door and let Nagisa in.

"What happened to your key?" asked Tamao as she closed the door behind them.

"I forgot I had one…hehe." She was so deep in thought about Shizuma that she really did forget to just take out the key and open the door.

"This may be a silly question, but, are you hungry?" Said Tamao to Nagisa.

"Hai." She said with a smile. "I always am."

"Of course you are." Tamao said as she walked in to her kitchen to fix Nagisa a plate of food. She walked with some what of a limp, as if she was in pain.

"Uhhh….Tamao-Chan. Why are you walking like that?"

Tamao blushed a little from Nagisa's question. "Well uhhh" She started but didn't get to finish because Miyuki walked over and wrapped her arms around her.

"We had a workout and I am afraid that I worked her to much." Miyuki said slyly.

Tamao nudged her lover. "Stop babe… don't say such embarrassing things."

"Don't worry baby. Nagisa doesn't mind. Right?"

Nagisa nodded her head. She really didn't feel any type of why about her best friend's relationship with a woman. In fact she noticed how happy they always looked and it seemed as if they were perfect for each other. She thought about her incident when she bumped into that silver haired beauty. 'I wonder if I could be happy with a woman too.'

"Nagisa?" said Tamao breaking her from her trance. "Are you ok?"

"Oh…uhh hai…..Tamao–Chan what party are we posed to be going to tonight?"

"It's a friend of mines anniversary party. She is celebrating her two years with her girlfriend. Which I am sure is going to soon turn out to be her fiancé. By the way…she said looking at Miyuki. Did you call Shizuma and ask her about tonight?"

Nagisa's eyes widen and her heart began to race at the sound of her name. "Shizuma?" she acted as if she didn't know who she was talking about.

"Yea, I was supposed to call and make sure that there would be room so that you can come along with us. But…I guess I got distracted." She said blushing.

"Don't worry babe I did call her and she said it was fine since Nagisa is straight." She laughed a little. Nagisa felt a little strange at the moment. She was kind of angry that Shizuma knew she was straight and felt even a little jealous. She wasn't sure why she had those feelings. She barely knew this girl. Yet she was still excited to see her.

"So when does this party start."

"At midnight. Just like when we were in school and had our midnight tea parties." Tamoa smiled thinking about her school memories with Nagisa.

"Well babe its 11.45 I think we should put on our clothes and get ready to leave. Tamao and I already took our shower so we just have to go get ready, but do you know what you're going to wear."

"Hai. I will just go into the washroom and freshen up. I will be done in know time."

Miyuki and Tamao walked to their bedroom to get ready. While Nagisa walked the opposite way to the washroom.

*_15 minutes later_*

"Nagisa hurry up we're late its already after 12." Miyuki hated to be late. It drove her nuts.

"Ok I'm coming." Nagisa then walked over to where Miyuki and Tamao were standing. "So what do you think of my dress?" Nagisa spun around to show them her beautiful green dress. It came a little past her knee and fit fairly well. Not to tight not to loose. She looked beautiful.

"Kawaii Nagisa…it gorgeous. You look wonderful."

Nagisa blushed. "Thx Tamao."

"Are we ready now?" Miyuki sounded very impatient.

"Hai" they said in unison. Tamao walked over to closet and grabbed everyone's coat, handed it to them then walked outside to Miyuki's car. She had a dark blue 2010 Honda accord. She decided on the color because of her girlfriend's hair. Miyuki turned on the car and headed to the party.

************************************************************************

Shizuma and Kaori had just arrived and were only a few minutes late. They walked into the large building, and waited for the elevator. Once it came they stepped inside, press the PH button for the penthouse floor and waited. Shizuma looked at Kaori.

"So are you excited baby?"

"Hai…I can't wait to meet all our friends and family. My mom actually decided to show up. She finally got ride of her homophobia."

"Yea, I knew our love for each other would prevail over everything. Together no one can break us apart." Shizuma than grabbed her ebony beauty and placed her hand under her chin to bring her lips closer. Shizuma starred at her with those deep beautiful green eyes; thinking about how lucky she is to have this wonderful girl. Kaori closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss. They kissed in the elevator passionately. They were so into each other that they didn't notice the door open to their floor and everyone starring.

"Awwwwww" said their audience snapping Shizuma and Kaori out of their kiss. They both blushed and walked out of the elevator. Kaori and all the others split up and began to talk amongst themselves. Miyuki grabbed Shizuma and lead her away from everyone.

"Congratulations Shi-Chan on your anniversary. I see things between you guys are still hot." She laughed while she said that.

"Absolutely. I cant me my hands off her."

"Same Shi-Chan. She can never keep it in her pants."

"Of course not…she's so beau…." Shizuma couldn't finish her sentence because she noticed Nagisa standing over by the pastries in her beautiful green dress. The same color as Shizuma's eyes.

"Hello, earth to Shi-Chan." Miyuki was waving her hand in front of Shizuma's face.

"Oh sorry"

"Why did you space out all of a sudden?"

"Because I bumped into that girl today by the elevator and I'm just wondering why she's here. The girl in the green dress."

"Oh you mean Nagisa. That's Tamao-chan's best friend the one I called and asked you if we could bring. She called over to Nagisa."

Nagisa walked over to where Miyuki was and noticed Shizuma in her long elegant red dress. The same color as Nagisa's eyes. "Uhh ohaiyo."

"Ohaiyo. Its nice seeing you again without being on the floor."

Nagisa blushed. "Yes it is." Miyuki looked at them strangely.

"So I hear your Tamao-chans best friend."

"Yea, * silence*, well congratulations on your anniversary. I hope you guys are happy." Nagisa didn't really mean that last statement.

"Yes extremely. Well hope you enjoy yourself, excuse me while I go and mingle with the rest of my guests." Shizuma than walked away and began to talk to other people. She noticed Kaori's mother and walked over to say hello.

"Ohaiyo Azarre-chan"

Kaori's mother turned around a little surprised to see Shizuma standing there because she didn't hear her coming. "Ohaiyo. Hanazono" Azrre still didn't feel comfortable enough with her daughter being a lesbian. So speaking to Shizuma as a friend was out of the question.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes thank you. Uhm you and Kaori did a good job finding a place to hold your uhh special occasion."

"Yes we worked hard. We wanted to make sure everyone was comfortable."

**silence** Shizuma noticed the awkwardness between her and Azrre and excused herself. She looked around and spotted Kaori and smiled. Kaori noticed and winked at her. Shiuzuma mouthed I love you and walked around to mingle with someone else.

Nagisa was once again by the pastries when she felt the presence of someone behind her. She turned around and noticed a fairly drunk Kaname. Nagisa has never met her before so she was a little uncomfortable.

"May I help you?"

"Yeshh slurred Kaname. I was…wondering if you saw'd my sexy beast?"

"Excuse me?" said Nagisa sounding confused

"Momomi…"

"Err no...gomen"

"Well shanks any waz." Kaname than slapped Nagisa on her back, hard, not being able to control her strength. Nagisa winced from Kaname's hit. She was still very sore and began to feel a warm liquid dripping down her back. Kaname's slap opened up a wound she had on her back and caused it to bleed. She quickly left the room and ran to the bathroom to stop the bleeding.

Shizuma was beginning to get bored. She already spoke to everyone and just wanted to go home and make love to her beautiful girlfriend. She stood around the snack table and started to drink a few cups of the punch. She looked around and watched everyone enjoy themselves. She spotted her Kaori and watched her dance with a few of her friends, laughing and having fun. After a while she felt the punch getting the best of her and headed to the bathroom.

************************************************************************

Nagisa was standing in front of the bathroom sink trying to apply pressure to her bleeding wound. She wasn't able to reach it due to her much bruised ribs not allowing her to lift her arm all the way up. Just than Nagisa heard someone walk into the bathroom. She turned her head and saw Shizuma coming towards her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." Shizuma noticed the blood on Nagisa's back.

"Lemme help you with that." Nagisa starred at Shizuma recognizing those similar words she used at their last encounter. She turned her back towards Shizuma and lowered the top half of her dress exposing the wound and many other bruises. Shizuma's eyes widen at Nagisa's black and blue back. She wanted to ask but decided not to. Instead she grabbed some paper towels, turned on the faucet and placed the towels under the water to soften them. She than folded it up and placed it on Nagisa back applying pressure to it. Nagisa winced from the touch. After a few minutes the blood stopped completely and Shizuma threw the paper towels in to the garbage.

"Better?"

"Hai. That definitely helped a lot, arrigato." Nagisa paused for a minute. "Umm would u mind helping me pull my dress back up?" She blushed from her request.

"Sure." Shizuma put her hands to the dress and began to slow lift it up, making sure she doesn't hurt Nagisa. As she lifted her dress her hands brushed against her breast.

"Uhh gomen. I didn't mean to do that." Even though the touch made her just a little excited. Nagisa turned around and looked at Shizuma up and down. Noticing how beautiful she looked in that dress that matched her eyes, hugging her curves and showed off her huge breast. She continued to look at her and took in how beautiful her hair was and how it flowed so freely. She stopped at her eyes. They were so alluring and pulled her in. She suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her. Shizuma wrapped her arm around Nagisa and starred at her. 'She is so beautiful. In that sexy green dress that matches my eyes. I want her right here, right now. But what about those bruises and what about Kaori. I guess I should just…..' Shizuma didn't finish her thought because she had already begun to touch lips with Nagisa. Their kiss becoming more and more passionate getting deep by the second. A small moan escaped from Nagisas lips.

"SHIZUMA!!! What are you doing?"

((I wonder who that was….well I guess we'll find out next chapter. By the way thanks for the reviews guys. If I get more on this one I will update (^o^)))


	3. Sex and confessions

You reviewed and now I update. Thanks again, for your reviews they really help with this story. The faster you review the faster I will update. Now, on with the story.

***********************************************************************

Chapter 3….Sex and confessions

SHIZUMA!!!! Shouted Miyuki at the top of her lungs.

Shizuma and Nagisa broke their kiss and jumped away from each other.

"Uhh…gomen nasi Miyuki." Said Nagisa

"Its not what it seems. We were just…." Shizuma looked at Nagisa to see if she would help her explain. Nagisa just hung her head in embarrassment.

"JUST CHEATING ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND OF TWO YEARS…..Shizuma how could you?" Miyuki shot a glare at Nagisa. "I thought you were straight or is that a cover up so you can go around kissing random girls you don't know. How would you feel if Keaton knew about this Nagisa?"

Nagisa flinched at the thought of him and instantly began to cry. Shizuma saw Nagisa crying and desperately wanted to go over to her and wipe her tears away. But she knew she couldn't do that.

"That's it I'm going out there to get Kaori." Miyuki began to walk away but Shizuma quickly grabbed her arm. "Miyuki wait, don't do that."

"Why not? Why shouldn't I go out there and let her know what you're in here doing?"

"Because you have it all wrong. I was helping her with her dress then she turned around and attacked me. "Nagisa's head shot up when she heard Shizuma say those words. "Do you really think I would betray my love like that? With this girl, I barely know her and I don't want her." Those words hit Nagisa like a ton of bricks, she knew Shizuma wasn't hers to begin with but after that kiss they shared she felt like she needed to be with her. She never felt like that before with anyone and she guessed she never would again after hearing those words.

Miyuki looked at Nagisa who was crying then looked at Shizuma. Trying to decide whether or not to believe her. Shizuma continued her attempt to convince Miyuki.

"Think about it Miyuki. I have been with Kaori for 2 years already. Don't you think if I was going to cheat on her I would have done it a long time ago? I mean look at me. I am head over heels for her. Believe me." This was a really hard decision to make but since she knew Shizuma longer she decided to believe her. Nagisa saw how Miyuki was falling

from Shizumas excuse and dashed out the bathroom with tears streaming down her face.

************************************************************************

'I shouldn't have said those things about her. I really didn't mean them. But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't let Miyuki think I would do such a thing. I shouldn't have hurt Nagisa's feelings like that. Mou why did she have to be so beautiful.' Shizuma felt really bad about what she did to Nagisa. She's been thinking about it since she left the party with Kaori.

"Babe? Why are you so quiet?" Shizuma was so deep in thought that she completely forgot Kaori was in the car next to her.

"Huh…oh…sorry baby I was just thinking about something."

"Well what were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about what I'm going to do to you when we get home."

Kaori blushed. "Well aren't you anxious."

"Of course I am. You know I can't keep my hands off you baby. Not to mention you owe me for teasing me. So I'm going to make sure you scream for me."

Kaori blushed again. "Well are you gonna tell me what you have in store for me?

"Nope you just have to wait until we get inside." Shizuma pulled into the drive way, turned off the car and got out. She walked over to Kaori's side of the car and opened the door for her.

"You're such a gentlewoman babe."

"Imma show you everything else I can be when we get inside."

They walked to the front of the house and Shizuma fiddled for her keys to open the door. Once she found them she quickly opened it, held the door for Kaori and walked inside. As soon as Kaori took off her coat Shizuma grabbed her by the arm and swung her around. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her; she brought her face down to Kaori's and kissed her passionately. A small moan escaped from Kaori. Shizuma took advantage of this and stuck her tongue into her lover's mouth exploring it. She placed her hands on the zipper of Kaori's dress, never breaking the kiss. She slowly began to slide it down to her lower back. She could feel the warmth of Kaori's skin beneath her. Kaori than broke the kiss and looked at Shizuma.

"Baby lets go up to the bedroom. It's cold down here." Shizuma picked up her girlfriend bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. Once upstairs she laid her on their queen sized bed and climbed on top of her. They kissed feverishly touching and grabbing on each other. Kaori put her hands on Shizumas back to feel around for the zipper of her dress, she unzipped it as far as she can reach. Then never breaking the kiss Shizuma put her arm under Kaori to lift her up. Kaori sitting upright and Shizuma on her knees took her dress from the bottom and lifted it over her head, then slowly slid her hands up Kaori's thighs to lift her dress up over her head. Kaori was wearing a sexy red bra and underwear set. Shizuma had on a sexy green bra. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Are you ready baby?" Shizuma breathed, her face barely an inch away from Kaori's.

"Give me all you got sexy."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Shizuma kissed Kaori again and slid her hand up Kaori's back unsnapping her bra with one hand. She tossed it to the floor and lowered her face to her chest. She took one of her beautiful pink erect nipples into her mouth and sucked on them. Her tongue swirled around making Kaori grab the sheets in pleasure. Shizuma than began to take her tongue and flick it quickly over Kaori's nipple causing her to moan and make her even wetter. The sweet sound of Kaori's pleasure calls made Shizuma go crazy. She loved to hear Kaori make those sounds. Shizuma kissed Kaori's neck to make sure she was ready for her.

Kaori whispered into Shizuma's ear. "Babe don't tease me for to long."

"Don't worry baby. I will take care of you." Shizuma started to leave a trail of kisses down her lover's stomach stopping right before her pussy. She dragged her tongue across her waist line. Kaori started to play with Shizumas hair trying to push her head down. She was growing impatient. Shizuma got the message and kissed at Kaori's wet sex through her underwear. Kaori moaned from the touch. Shizuma then grabbed at her underwear with her teeth pulling it down her legs and used her hands to get them off quicker. She lowered her face to her lover's very wet core and gently licked it just barely separating the lips.

"Babe please stop teasing and give it to me."

"I just want to take my time."

"No I want it now."

"How bad you want it baby."

"Real bad." Kaori's words were barely a whisper.

"I can't hear you baby." Shizuma began lightly stroking Kaori's clit with her thumb.

"I want you baby. Right now. Please, I can't take it anymore." With that Shizuma lowered her face to Kaori's wet spot and began sucking her clit, playing with it with her tongue. Wiggling it up and down making Kaori go crazy and grab on to Shizumas head and press it down into her. Shizuma got the hint and pushed her tongue into Kaori's opening.

"Shizuma…." Kaori called out in pleasure and started to grind her hips against Shizumas face. Her tongue was still in her swirling around and licking her walls. She took her thumb and massaged Kaori's clit while her tongue was still in her. Kaori couldn't stop moving around moaning. Shizuma used her other hand to lift up Kaori's left leg making her tongue go deeper.

"That feels so good baby. Oh…baby…please don't stop." Shizuma followed those orders and continued to use her tongue to taste Kaoris walls. She stopped and placed a finger inside her rotating it in a circular motion and pushing it in deep.

"Deeper babe. I want more." Shizuma slid another finger into her ebony beauty thrusting in and out of her, sucking her clit and still holding her leg up. Kaori moaned louder.

"Shizuma…your so good baby. Mmmm give me what you got." Shizuma positioned herself in between Kaori's legs to where she could use her leg to hold up Kaori's and her other hand to caress Kaoris breast. She began to move her hand faster and faster inside Kaori making her scream out in pleasure. Shizuma felt Kaori's walls suck against her fingers, she knew her climax was coming. So she fucked her faster and faster.

"Oh...babe…I'm about to…" A warm liquid coated Shizumas fingers; she brought them up to her face and licked her juices. "Mmm you taste good baby." Kaori laid on the bed breathing heavy and sweating. Shizuma lay next to her and brushed her hair out her face. Kaori looked at her then leaned over to lay her head on her chest.

"You were so good babe."

"Thanks, but I'm not done with you yet."

"Not so fast. It's my turn now."

"Oh? Well what do you have in mind beautiful?"

Kaori leaned in and kissed her. Then reached behind Shizumas back and unsnapped her bra. She looked at her woman's erect nipples and put one in her mouth licking it and sucking it. Shizuma played with Kaori's hair, pulling on it from the pleasure. She placed little butterfly kisses down shizumas stomach making her way down to her kitty then stopped. Shizuma looked up with confusion. Then Kaori climbed over Shizuma with her butt facing her. She lowered her face closer to the core and passed her tongue over Shizumas clit.

"Mmmm….Kaori that feels good." Kaori placed her fingers inside deeply hitting Shizumas G spot. Shizuma moaned in pleasure. She opened her eyes and noticed Kaori's butt facing her. She then placed her fingers inside Kaori making her release a moan. They stayed like that pleasuring each other at the same time. Both moaning and panting heavily.

"I'm bout to cum baby." Moan Shizuma.

"Me too." Shizuma arched her back and felt her body relieve itself, while Kaori shook with pleasure and left a little but of her juices on Shizumas stomach. Kaori moved over to Shizuma and lay next to her.

"Babe, that was so good."

"Thank you baby. You were good too."

"But your always the best, I liked how you sexed me from behind."

"I know you did. I like how you came on my stomach."

Kaori blushed. "I'm sorry babe; well maybe I could clean it off you in the shower."

"That seems like a good idea."

"Yea but, one thing first."

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too baby." They shared a deep passionate kiss.

"So go turn on the shower and I'll meet you in there."

"Ok but don't take too long babe. You already missed one with me earlier."

"I know but I won't miss this one. Trust me." Shizuma watched Kaori get up in all her nakedness and walk to the bathroom. She closed her eyes for a minute to rest up for round two. But when she closed her eye an image of Nagisa popped in her head. 'What the hell? Why is she on my mind now when I just finished making love to Kaori? She should be the only thing on my mind. Even though that kiss was wonderful. She has such soft lips. I hope she doesn't hate me for blaming the encounter on her. But I couldn't dare let Kaori find out about it.' Shizuma heard the water turn on in the bathroom. She snapped away from her thoughts and put all her focus on Kaori.

"Well guess I better get ready for round two." She hoped off the bed and headed to the bathroom to continue her night of love making.

************************************************************************

_*Meanwhile at Tamao's House*_

"Nagisa I can't believe you would do that. It doesn't sound like you. Tamao was very surprised with her best friend.

"You barely know her and you go and jump all over her. You knew Shizuma was with Kaori. Don't you have a boyfriend? Miyuki was still very angry from when she walked in on Shizuma and Nagisa.

"Babe calm down. I'm sure Nagisa can explain. Right Nagi?"

Both Tamao and Miyuki looked at her waiting for her to answer. When they didn't get one in the time they wanted Miyuki got more upset.

"So what are you stupid now? You don't know how to answer questions anymore?" Nagisa thought about how Keaton would always call her stupid and speak to her in that kind of way. She then thought about the beating she would get afterwards and began to slightly shiver from the automatic fear that would come just by thinking about him. Miyuki started to walk towards Nagisa angrily and out of reflex she bought her shoulder up to her ear, crossed her arms and leaned slightly to the side anticipating a hit. She closed her eyes and said, "I'm sorry Keaton please don't hit me!" Miyuki stopped in her tracks and Nagisa opened her eyes realizing what she just said. Tamao-Chan walked over to Nagisa.

"What did you just say?" asked Tamao worriedly.

"Has Keaton been abusing you Nagisa? A now calm and confused Miyuki stated.

Nagisa looked at Miyuki and Tamao. She slightly nodded her head and begun to cry. Tamao hugged her tightly but stopped when she saw Nagisa wince from the touch. She then looked at Miyuki.

"Babe why don't you go upstairs, I want to talk to Nagisa. I'll come to bed in a few."

"Ok baby I understand." Miyuki looked at Nagisa. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to be so angry towards you. Can you forgive me?"

Nagisa nodded her head. "Hai Miyuki-Chan."

"Arrigato Nagisa." She walked over to Tamao and gave her a kiss before she headed upstairs to their bedroom.

Tamao lead Nagisa into the living room. "Would you like some tea?"

"Hai." She watched as Tamao walked to the kitchen to make the tea. She came back a few minutes later and handed Nagisa a cup of green tea. Nagisa took a few sips and placed the cup on the table. Tamao looked at Nagisa, feeling sad and slightly angry that something like this happened to her best friend. She wasn't sure where to start, what to say or how to say it. So she decided that the best thing to do was to slowly approach the situation.

"How's the tea?"

"Good."

"That's good." She looked down at her cup and tapped the side of it with her index finger."

"So what do you want to know?" Tamao was shocked at how blunt Nagisa's question seemed.

"Uhh…I..."

"What do you want to know?"

"How long has he been hitting you?"

Nagisa turned her back towards Tamao and pulled her dress down past her shoulders exposing all her bruises. "2 years."

Tamaos eyes widened. "2 years? How did you let this..." she reached her hand towards Nagias back to touch her bruises but withdrew her hand out of fear of hurting her. "Go on for 2 years?"

Nagisa turned around quickly crying and held on to Tamao. Tamao then wrapped her arms around Nagisa to help comfort her. "I really don't know. It started off so good he was everything I wanted. But…..but…I don't know what happened. One day he came home drunk and started hitting me. A few times he raped me because I wasn't home on time or I made him upset in some other way. I'm so stupid. I can never do anything right. I'm exactly what he says I am. A STUPID UGLY WORTHLESS DIRTY SLUT. That's what I am to him and everyone else."

"Stop it Nagisa. You aren't any of those things. You're beautiful, funny, smart and very talented. Don't let anyone tell you other wise."

"Oh Tamao-Chan I'm so stupid to put my self in a situation like this. I don't even know how I got myself into it. I don't want to be there anymore. I want to be free. Tamao please help me……please." Nagisa looked up at Tamao with tearful eyes. She hugged her and wiped the tears from her face.

"Don't worry I will help you. But right now I want you to go to bed so you can be well rested and try to figure out and plan how we're going to get you away from him." She nudged Nagisa to get up and brought her to the room she was staying in. Next she walked over to the dresser and pulled out some pajamas for Nagisa to wear. When she finished putting the pajamas on Tamao lifted the covers off the bed and tucked Nagisa in.

"Arrigato Tamao-Chan."

"No problem goodnight."

"Goodnight." Tamao walked to the dresser, turned off the light then went outside the bedroom closing the door behind her. She continued to walk upstairs to her bedroom to see if she could talk with Miyuki about what they could possibly do to help Nagisa.

************************************************************************

Just arriving to the destination of his business trip in Los Angeles, California, Keaton slowly made his way through the airport looking very annoyed and sick. He did not like planes at all and avoided them as much as he could when he had to go away. But because the distance from Japan to California was so great, he knew he had no other choice then to take a plane. Keaton looked at his watch that read 11.30. "Ugh it's so late already. I just want to get to my hotel room and go to sleep. Good thing I already had my bags taken over to hotel in advanced without me having to carry them. Otherwise I would be really pissed."

He reached into his pants pocket to retrieve his phone and dialed a number for a cab. A man with an abnormally deep voice answered the phone.

"Reliable cab service, where's your location?"

"I'm at the LaGuardia airport near Main Street."

"Ok we'll be there in 5 minutes sir."

"Arigato."

"Excuse me sir, I didn't quite understand."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Keaton hung up the phone and proceeded toward the door to wait for the cab outside. In exactly 5 minutes the cab showed up. He walked over to the yellow cab, opened the door and got inside.

"Where to?" asked the cab driver with a light Indian accent.

"Hilton hotel between Crescent Avenue and 34th street." The cab driver drove off in to the street taking him to his destination. Keaton then decided to call his girlfriend. He searched through his phone looking for her number. Once he found it he pressed the call button and waited.

*riiiinnnngggg…….rrriiinnnngggg…..rriiinnnggg* 'Why isn't she picking up her phone? She knows better then to not answer when I call. For her sake she better be asleep or I might have to end this trip early.' About a few minutes later Keaton arrived at the hotel. He paid the driver, thanked him and went inside to check in.

"Name please." Said a young receptionist behind the counter.

"Kitcharu Keaton."

"Let me just look for you in the system. Oh here you are. You are in suite 307." The woman handed him a card key. "Welcome to California."

Keaton thanked the woman and walked toward the elevator. He waited a few moments till the elevator opened. He stepped inside and pressed the number 3 button. Once he got off the elevator he walked down the carpet hall to his room, where he swiped the key and stepped inside. Keaton noticed his bags sitting in the living room.

"Good everything is here." He walked over to his bags and took out the things he would need to get himself ready for bed. After he found everything he needed, he reached into his pocket to take out his cell phone to call Nagisa again. No answer.

"I guess she is sleep. I want a full fucking apology from her by tomorrowor else I'm going to ring her neck when I get back." Keaton went into the bathroom, took a shower and put on his pajamas. His eyes lit up once he saw a very comfortable looking full sized bed and quickly walked over. He hopped into bed and put his cell phone onto the dresser just incase anyone calls him. He turned off the light and went to bed.

*_The next Morning*_

The hotel phone rung and Keaton groggily picked it up.

"Ohaiyo."

"Ohaiyo Kitcharu-chan." It was Rakadi, Keaton's business partner of 4 years.

"Must you call me by my last name Rakadi?"

"It isn't any fun just calling you Keaton. What good does it do if I plan to annoy you?"

"It would make me a lot happier and I wouldn't have the urge to knock you out."

"You're so violent Kitcharu."

"Listen just leave me alone. Why are you talking to me so early in the morning?"

"Because we have a business meeting in 20 minutes." Keaton jumped and hung up the phone. He dashed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and quickly put on his clothes. He ran over to the dresser to grab his briefcase and phone. As he walked out the door he looked at his phone to see if there were any miss calls. None.

"This bitch didn't return my call yet. Oh so she wants to play games. I will fix her ass." He left a message than searched through his phone for a certain number and called it.


	4. Strange activity

Thanks again for the reviews. It keeps this story going. I will to keep my updates close together. I don't want to have you guys waiting for too long. But a little anxiety is always good isn't it. =) please R&R. Remember reviewing readers are the best readers. =) Ok now on with the story.

************************************************************************

Chapter 4…Strange Activity

*Ant, ant, ant, ant.* Shizuma rolled over and pressed the top button on her alarm clock. She opened one eye and looked at the time. "7.30 Already. I'm so exhausted. Oh well, guess I better suck it up and get to work." Shizuma slowly sat up and turned around to look at a sleeping Kaori. She starred at her while she thought about their night of love making. A smile appeared on her face from the memory. She removed the rest of her covers and went to the washroom. Shizuma appeared 30 minutes later dressed in a black and white striped woman's suit and walked over to Kaori's side of the bed. She leaned down to kiss her cheek. Kaori stirred from the kiss and fluttered her eyes open.

"Good morning baby."

"Good morning. I just wanted to give you a kiss before I leave for work."

"Ok baby. Have a good day and think about me."

"You know I will. You're always on my mind. Especially after last night."

Kaori blushed. "That's so sweet baby. But I don't think we're gonna have another episode like last night for a while. I'm so sore."

"Don't worry I will fix that for you when I get home." Shizuma flashed a smile at her girlfriend, and then leaned down to kiss her again. "See you later baby." With that she left the room and headed down stairs. She grabbed her coat then opened the door and stepped outside. Kaori looked out the window as she saw her love back out the driveway and head to work. Kaori heard her phone vibrate on the dresser then walked over to pick it up.

"Ohaiyo."

*************************************************************************************************************

Shizuma was in her car blasting music with a huge smile on her face. She was feeling really good about her escapade with Kaori. "Ugh I never had a night like that before and I hope I get another one soon." That smile stayed on Shizumas face all the way to her office. As she walked past the little grey cubicle one of her employees saw the glow and decided to see what it was all about.

"You are glowing ."

Shizuma stopped and looked at the girl with the dark green hair and brown eyes. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes it is. I assume you had an amazing anniversary night."

A smile came across Shizumas face. "Yes I did."

"Well congratulations."

"Arigato Kanata." Shizuma continued to walk to her office. She opened the door, stepped inside and closed it behind her. As she glanced at the picture on her desk she noticed the tall stack of papers off to the right.

"*sigh* again with the papers. I thought I just caught up with my work yesterday. It never fails." Shizuma then grabbed a few papers and begun signing.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

"Nagi-Chan, time to get up. It's already noon." Tamao said shaking her friend to wake her up. But Nagisa just rolled over on her side. "Nagi-Chan wake up its 12.30."

"Mou…Tamao-Chan why didn't you just let me sleep."

"It's already after 12. I couldn't let you sleep any longer."

Nagisa tried to open her eyes but they were a bit swollen from her crying. She sat up, stretched and rubbed her eyes that were more red then usual.

"Are you hungry, Nagi-Chan?"

"Hai." Tamao walked to the kitchen to fix Nagisa a plate of rice balls. She returned a few short minutes later and handed the plate to her friend. They sat there for a couple minutes eating then Tamao spoke up.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good."

"Well just to let you know me and Miyuki are still trying to think of a plan to get u away from Keaton."

"Arrigato Tamao but I don't think there is anything you can do."

"Nonsense. There has got to be something we can do. And when we find it we're gonna do it wholeheartedly" Nagisa was finishing her rice balls while she listened to her best friend speak. Tamao looked very serious her right hand was balled in a fist. "Even if that means we have to find his cell phone and put a bomb in it."

Nagisa's head shot up after hearing the words cell phone. She forgot all about hers and knew that if she didn't answer it when he called he would definitely make his way back to Japan and punish her for it. She shot up dropping her plate and dashed over to her duffle bag. She rambled through it throwing all her clothes on the floor. She then flew down stairs to check her coat pockets but it wasn't there. Out of fear she started to shiver. Her heart beat increased dangerously and she felt nauseous. Nagisa began to slowly fall to the floor.

After seeing this Tamao rushed to her best friends side and held her.

"Nagisa...Nagisa...what's wrong?"

Nagisa looked up with no emotion in her face. "He's going to kill me."

Tamaos eyes shot wide open.

************************************************************************

Shizuma has been signing papers since she first came in and decided to take a break. "Hmmm maybe I'll call Kaori and see what she's doing." She walked over to her coat that was hanging on the coat rack by the door. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone.

"What the hell? This isn't my phone." She examined it and noticed there were a few missed calls and a voicemail. Shizuma placed the pretty pink glittery phone onto her desk and searched her pockets again for her phone. Once she found it she scrolled down her address book looking for her lover's number.

*rriiiinnnngggg….rrriiinnnggg…..rriiinnnggg* No answer. "Hmm she must be busy or away from it I'll call her later." Shizuma looked at the mysterious phone in her hand. "Whose phone is this? I don't remember holding it for someone or lending someone my coat. Did I bump into anyone?" She then remembered about her encounter at the elevator with Nagisa. "Her phone must have fallen into my pocket when we crashed into each other. I better call Tamao to let her know." Shizuma took her phone and dialed Tamao's number. The phone rang for a few seconds then…

"Uhh…Ohaiyo."

"Ohaiyo Tamao-Chan. I seem to have someone's phone and I think it might be Nagisa's."

"Oh great! We were just looking for it, she desperately needs it. I'll let her know right away."

"Ok good, so when does she want to come and get it."

"Well she needs it right away is there anyway she can get it today."

Shizuma looked at the clock. It read 2.30. "Sure she can, I was actually about to go to lunch so she can meet me at the Starbucks in about an hour. Is that ok?" she heard Tamao talking to Nagisa on the other line.

"Yea that's fine she'll meet you there. Arrigato Shizuma-sama."

"No problem." Shizuma hung up the phone and a smiled escaped across her face. She suddenly became extremely happy about seeing Nagisa later. "Wait what am I so happy for? She's only coming to get her phone from me. It shouldn't be anything else. Right?"

Shizuma sat back down at her desk to sign a few more papers before she would leave for her lunch break. About 20 minutes later she got up, grabbed her coat and headed outside to her car. When she approached it she decided not to drive because the café was only 2 blocks away and she didn't want to lose her parking spot.

She begins to walk down the block with her hands in her pocket. 'I wonder why Nagisa needed her phone so bad. Does it have anything to do with those bruises she showed me yesterday? Matter of fact why did she show them to me? Does she trust me that much already?' Shizuma decided to just let it go for now hoping she would find out when she meets up with her. As she continued her walk down the block she noticed a small ebony haired girl sitting on the park bench to the right of her. The girl resembled Kaori greatly. Shizuma starred at her to see if she could get a better look but didn't because the girls back was towards her. She looked for a couple more moments to see if the girl would turn around. Instead a medium sized man in a beige over-coat approached the raven haired girl and handed her what looked like a book bag of some sort.

Shizuma continued to walk ignoring what she just seen. About 5 minutes later she reached the Starbucks and waited outside for Nagisa. She looked at her watch which read 3.25. "Well she still has five minutes. So I'll just wait for her out here." She stood outside the café and looked down the block every few seconds. About 2 minutes later she spotted Nagisa walking towards her from across the street. Instantly her heart beat increased. She started to feel a bit of anxiety as Nagisa got closer to her. When Nagisa approached her, Shizuma fought the urge to wrap her arms around her and pull her in for a passionate kiss.

"Ohaiyo, Shizuma-Chan."

"Ohaiyo Nagisa."

"Well if you would please hand me my phone I will be going."

Shizuma was surprised at how blunt Nagisa was. She hadn't expected her to be that type of person. Oh…uhhh" Shizuma reached into her pocket to pull out Nagisa's phone. She then reached into her other pocket to find the phone. Shizuma started to pat herself down looking for Nagisa's phone. "I guess I must have left it in my office."

"Of course you did."

"Well I didn't do it on purpose. You'll just have to come back with me to get it."

"*sigh*. Ok fine." If Nagisa didn't desperately need her phone she would have let Shizuma keep it until they could meet another time. But she was far too afraid of Keaton to take that kind of chance.

Shizuma could tell that Nagisa really didn't want to come back to the office with her. She figured she was still upset about what happened between them in the bathroom and those horrible words she said.

_*Flashback to the bathroom at the party*_

"_Because you have it all wrong. I was helping her with her dress then she turned around and attacked me. "Nagisa's head shot up when she heard Shizuma say those words. "Do you really think I would betray my love like that? With this girl, I barely know her and I don't want her."_

_* End of flashback*_

"Well are we going to walk?" Nagisa said breaking Shizuma out of her thoughts.

"Oh…uhh...yes…but would you mind if I got a bite to eat first? This is my lunch break and I haven't eaten all day." Nagisa agreed and they stepped into the Starbucks and had a seat. A few seconds later a waitress approached them.

"Hello ladies, what would you like?"

"I'll take a cold green tea with a side of crab cakes and rice balls. Would you like anything Nagisa? I wouldn't feel right eating by myself, that's not very polite."

'Polite?' Nagisa thought. 'What happened to you being polite the other night in the bathroom?' Nagisa shook her head no.

"Please, order something. I don't want to sit here and eat alone."

"Fine, I'll have milk tea please."

The waiter wrote the order down and walked away to place the orders.

"Thanks for the tea, Shizuma."

"Your welcome."

Nagisa starred at her hands then looked around the café. She crossed her legs and played with the little package of sugar in the white square box on the table.

"I'm sorry Nagisa."

Nagisa looked up in confusement. "Sorry for what?"

"For blaming the whole encounter on you. I didn't mean to say those things."

"What things didn't you mean to say?"

"I...I...*silence*"

"You what?"

"I didn't mean to sound so cruel. I do like you. You seem like a really nice person and I would love to get to know you better."

"What about your girlfriend?"

"I love her. But I would still like to be your friend. Do you accept my apology?"

"Hai." The waitress showed with the order right after that. They ate and talked for a while. A few laughs were exchanged and then Shizuma signaled for the waitress to clear the plates. After she left, Shizuma left the money on the table and stood up. Nagisa followed her lead as they walked outside of the Starbucks together.

"So how far is your office?"

"Not to far only about 2 blocks down. Is that ok?"

"Hai." In about 15 minutes Nagisa and Shizuma arrived at the familiar building and waited for the elevator. Once the doors opened they stepped inside. Shizuma pressed the number 5 to her office floor. Nagisa followed Shizuma past all the little grey cubicles and into her office.

Shizuma opened the door and held it for Nagisa. She stepped inside after her and closed the door. Nagisa spotted her phone on Shizumas desk.

"This is a really nice office. You really do work hard."

Shizuma laughed at how she mimicked her words from when they were walking to their cars. Nagisa looked around the office and noticed a brown loveseat by the window.

"Why is there a loveseat in your office?"

"Well sometimes when I am taking a break, I sit there and look out the window and let my mind free. Other times are for when I need to have a brief meeting with my employees. I let them sit there while I sit in my chair. You want to sit in it?"

Nagisa walked over to Shizumas chair and sat down. She couldn't believe how comfortable it was.

"I see you like my chair."

"Yes it's very comfortable." Nagisa sat in it for a few more moments then got up and walked over to the front of the desk. She picked up her phone and walked towards the door. "I guess I better be going." Nagisa started to walk off but tripped over a pencil that was on the floor and fell towards Shizuma. They tumbled around to where Shizuma was laying right on top of her. Nagisa looked up and noticed Shizumas hypnotic eyes. She couldn't stop starring. 'Those eyes.' Nagisa thought. Shizuma starred at Nagisa. 'She's so beautiful. I love those red eyes and beautiful clear skin.' Nagisa was allured by Shizumas eyes that she ignored the pain she felt from falling on her bruises. In fact she barely noticed them.

Shizuma then brought her face lower to Nagisa's starring right at her lips. Nagisa closed her eyes and waited for the silver haired girl to close the distance. Shizuma then kissed her passionately. She pressed her tongue against her lips to get her to open her mouth. Nagisa got the hint and allowed Shizumas tongue to explore her. Shizuma started to slowly slid her hands out of her coat giving her more freedom to move around. She started tugging on Nagisa's coat to take it off. Instead Nagisa snapped out of the trance and jumped up.

"Uhh…gomen…I have to go."

Shizuma stood up helping Nagisa as well. She bent over to the floor and picked up Nagisa's phone. "Uhh here you go."

Nagisa took the phone and walked towards the door. "Thanks again for the tea. See you around."

Shizuma walked to the door as well and held it open for Nagisa. "Goodbye Nagisa."

"Bye." She continued to walk past all the grey cubicles and noticed how she was getting stares from everyone. One she particularly remembered was from this dark green haired girl. Who, after seeing her began to make a phone call.

************************************************************************

Keaton was just leaving his meeting when his cell phone rang. "This better be Nagisa."

He looked at the caller ID and noticed that it was a private call.

"Ohaiyo?"

A very feminine voice spoke back. "I received the package today."

"Oh ok good. Very good. Did he tell you where to put it and how to assemble it?"

"Hai. He gave me great details."

"Excellent. So did you get any other calls about her where a bouts."

"No not yet but when I do I will let you know."

"Ok thanks for all your help Raven."

"You welcome."

"Well I must go now. But text me if you have anything else for me."

"Hai. Kicharu."

Keaton hung up the phone and continued down the hall with a grin on his face. "I'll teach you to mess with me."

************************************************************************

'Why did I just kiss a girl? I mean I really did what to. But she has a girlfriend. Why does she keep coming on to me? I just don't understand. Who would want me? Why would anyone want me?' Nagisa was thinking about the events that happened while she was with Shizuma. She couldn't understand where this instant attraction was coming from.

The red head walked into the living room and sat down on the couch to go through her phone. When she opened it she noticed she had a few missed calls and a couple voicemail, all from Keaton. She dialed her own number into her phone to check her messages. Already fearing what it could possible say.

"_You have 4 new messages. To play your messages please press one." _

Nagisa pressed said number and waited.

"_Message one, Friday November 16__th__ 2.45 am. NAGISA! YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHY ARENT YOU ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?_ _YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO MISS MY CALLS LIKE THIS. YOU KNOW WHAT; I'M DONE WITH YOUR FUCKING GAMES. WHEN I GET BACK YOU BETTER BELIEVE I WILL RING YOUR GOD DAMNED NECK! I WILL TEACH YOU. Click._

Nagisa was so scared that she shivered and damned near peed on herself. Her heart beat increased dangerously and she fell to the floor. The amount fear that was in her caused her to pass out.

************************************************************************

Shizuma walked through the parking lot headed towards her car. When she spotted it, she took her keys out of her pocket pressing the button to unlock the door. She got inside, turned on the car and headed home. A couple minutes later she pulled into her driveway and turned off the car. She grabbed her briefcase, walked to the front of her house and unlocked the door. Once she stepped inside she hung her coat on the rack and placed her briefcase onto the floor.

"Kaori….Kaori….I'm home sweetheart." She heard a noise coming from the living room. "Kaori?" Shizuma noticed Kaori on the phone talking very low. Almost whispering. "Kaori….Baby I was calling you."

Kaori quickly hung up the phone and turned around. "Oh...hehe…hi babe when did you get home?"

"I have been calling you since I walked in the door. Who were you on the phone with?"

"Huh...oh that…it was no one babe. I made dinner are you hungry?"

"Yea I am." Shizuma was feeling a bit curious about this mystery phone conversation her girlfriend was having. She didn't like knowing things and she definitely did not like feeling as if her girlfriend was hiding something from her. Then again, she is doing the same thing.

"So babe did you go anywhere today?"

"Umm no why."

"I could have sworn I saw you at the park today; sitting on a bench. Was that you?"

Kaori dropped the wooden spoon she had in her hand spilling the steamed vegetables all over the floor. Shizuma looked at her curiously. She slowly walked towards her but stopped at the kitchen table. "Was it?"


	5. No Longer One

Sorry for the slow update guys. I have been busy with college and it sucks lol. Thanks fro the reviews. Trust me I will not leave this fanfic because I do know how annoying it is when someone does. So now that was said. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 5…No longer one

Kaori starred at Shizuma for a second then quickly changed her face to a pleasant one.

"Of course not babe. Why would I have been at the park when it is so cold outside?" Kaori handed Shizuma the plate of food. She walked over to where she dropped the spoon on the floor and cleaned it.

"I don't know. Maybe you wanted to meet someone for something." Shizuma said with a mouthful.

"That's silly; the only person I want to meet is you."

"That doesn't make any sense if you already know me."

"I guess so." Kaori watched Shizuma eat her food and smiled at her when she had a noodle stuck to her cheek. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her face. "So are there any more questions?"

Shizuma starred for a moment as if she was thinking. "No unless there's anything you want to ask me."

"Yes I do have one question." Shizuma looked a bit surprised. She wasn't sure what the question would be. 'I hope she doesn't ask me about Nagisa. What if she found out about us? Oh shit I'm so stupid. Wait a minute Shizuma calm down, don't look guilty. Kaori has no way of knowing she was in the house all day; just relax and look normal.'

"What is your question my love?"

"Why are you so beautiful?"

Shizuma blushed at her girlfriend's question. "I guess it's because you make me so happy."

She got up to put her dishes in the sink, and then walked away to the living room. Kaori followed behind her to the couch. She sat down on Shizumas lap facing her, then bent down to kiss her. One kiss lead to another and another and another, until their urges for sex got the better of them. Kaori put one leg on each side of her girlfriend while they still kissed. Shizuma roamed her hand down Kaoris back. She grabbed her ass, squeezing it.

Kaori let a tiny moan escape as she moved her tongue inside the silver head girl's mouth, tasting her. Shizuma slipped her hand under the smaller girl's shirt and pulled it up exposing her lacey black bra. She kissed at her breast through her bra leaving small hickey on them. Kaori moaned at the tender kisses and wrapped her arms around her lover's neck moving upward to give her better access. She started pulling on Shizumas hair. Shizuma stood up with her girlfriends legs wrapped around her waist.

"I wanna try something new Kaori."

"What?"

"I wanted to try and give you more pleasure with more then just my fingers. So I went to the store and picked something up."

"What did you get?"

Shizuma carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed. She then reached over to her draw and pulled out a brown paper bag. Kaori looked confused.

"Gimme a sec." Shizuma said as she walked into the bathroom. About 5 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom. Kaori's eyes grew wide at what her girlfriend was wearing.

"Where did you get that from?" asked a confused Kaori.

"From romantic depot." Shizuma was wearing a 7inch double sided strap-on. It was purple, Kaoris favorite color. "I just want us to try something new and make it more interesting. Is that ok?"

Kaori sat there for a minute. "Yea its fine. It looks fun. But," Kaori said as she moved closer to her girlfriend and whispered in her ear. "If you're going to use that, may I suggest a new place other then the bedroom?

Shizuma was relieved that Kaori was willing to go along with her new idea. "Sure, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go to the laundry room and sit on the wash machine." Shizuma was really confused and surprised at how freaky her girlfriend can be.

"As you wish my lady." She swept up her girlfriend and dashed down stairs to the laundry room and placed her on top of the machine. They kissed feverishly taking off each others clothes. Shizuma kissed her beauty's neck making her moan. She stuck her hand down in between Kaoris legs to see if she was ready for her.

"Open your legs." Kaori did as she was told. Shizuma lifted her legs and stuck her face in her wet pussy and kissed her clit. Kaori moaned, grabbing her hair to tell her she wants more. Shizuma then swirled and flicked her tongue on her girlfriend making her even wet. She rose from her sweet treat and kissed Kaori hungrily.

"Baby stop teasing me." A lustful Kaori stated.

Shizuma reached behind her and turned the knob on the wash machine to 'spin cycle'. The machine started to vibrate violently. She spread open Kaori's legs and slipped her purple penis into Kaori. It was a lot bigger then Shizuma's fingers so Kaori tensed up a bit and grabbed on to her girlfriends shoulders.

"Are you ok?" asked Shizuma.

"I'm fine keep going." Shizuma followed orders and started to thrust her purple dick in and out of Kaori. The extra vibration from the wash machine made it even more pleasurable.

"SHIZUMA…..oh baby you feel so good." This moan was louder then she had heard before, making it even better for Shizuma. She could feel the pleasure as well as she pounded Kaori. They found a rhythm and kept it going. Kaori was now grinding her hips to the rhythm holding on to the vibrating machine.

"Shizuma…."

"Kaori you feel good." She said as she held on to Kaori's waste to go deeper.

"Shizuma I…I'm gonna…." Kaori shook with pleasure as an orgasm coated her body. Shizuma came as well and leaned a little on Kaori. She waited a few moments then pulled out of her lover. Shizuma reached over to turn the machine off. They were both panting and sweating from a very good work out. Shizuma helped her ebony beauty down from the machine. She bought her close to her chest and kissed her passionately.

"So did you like my new idea?"

"Mmmm…I loved it babe. What made you want to use it?"

"I wanted to spice things up a bit. I don't want you to get bored with me. So I went out and bought it hoping you would agree."

"Well I did and I am really glad I did. It was wonderful baby."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again for a moment. Then Shizuma went to the bathroom to remove her purple friend. She placed it in the sink to wash it and then put it on a towel. When she emerged from the bathroom she noticed Kaori walking with a limp. "Are you ok sweetheart?"

Kaori blushed. "I'm fine babe just a little sore. You put it on me." She giggled at that last statement.

Shizuma laughed. "Guess I did." She turned her head to look at the clock which read 11.30. "Babe I think we should get to bed. I have work in the morning." Kaori agreed; they walked to their bedroom together. Kaori grabbed Shizumas hand to turn her around.

"Since we are a little sweaty, why don't we take a shower?" A small smirk came across her face when she noticed the silver haired girl taking her hand and bringing her into the bathroom.

* * *

Nagisa lay on her bed starring at the ceiling. She thought about the message she got from Keaton. She was so scared that she felt the urge to vomit. Nagisa decided to try and think about something else that would make her feel better. Suddenly an image of Shizuma appeared in her head. Amazingly she felt a little better. She couldn't help but think about Shizuma. The incident in her office played in her head over and over again. "Shizuma. Why did you have to have a girlfriend? Why couldn't it be me instead of that dark haired girl?'

*Knock Knock Knock*

"Nagi-Chan are you awake?"

"Hai. Come in Tamao-Chan." Tamao and Miyuki walked into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Miyuki asked

"Ok I guess."

"Well I think I have come up with am idea to get you away from Keaton."

"What did you think of?"

"Well...Tamao started. At first we were thinking of helping you move to America. This way he can't find you."

Nagisa shook her head. "No that's not going to work; Keaton goes back and forth to America everyday. His business trips are always somewhere around there. He would find me easily."

"How about I just kick his ass." Said a very angry Miyuki.

Tamao nudged her girlfriend. "Babe you can't fight him. You will lose. He is very strong."

"I don't care. Then I will just call my friends and their brothers and we'll jump his punk ass."

"Miyuki please calm down."

"I'm sorry but this makes me so upset. Why does he have to put his hands on her like that? Who the hell does he think he is, her father?"

Nagisa was sitting quietly on her bed listening to her friends ramble on about trying to help her. Seeing her friends argue with each other made her feel like a burden. She began to cry. Miyuki and Tamao stopped there conversation and looked at Nagisa.

"Nagi-Chan." Tamao walked over to her best friend and hugged her. "Don't worry, we will figure out something."

* * *

Shizuma turned over to see a sleeping Kaori and rubbed her hand across the girl's hair. She turned back around starring at the ceiling. Nagisa continued to pop in her head. The office scene played in her head too. Shizuma thought about how great it would be if she could have made love to Nagisa right there on the floor or her desk. She shook her head feeling ashamed of herself. Here she was cheating on her girlfriend of two years with a girl she barely knew. 'Ugh…I'm such an asshole.' Shizuma got up from her bed and looked at the clock, 2.30am. She sighed and headed to the bathroom. When she was done using it, she stood up to clean herself and wash her hands. She looked in the mirror and noticed a little brown figure sticking out from behind the hamper. Shizuma dried her hands with a towel then walked over to the figure. She reached down into the hamper and pulled up a medium sized cardboard box. 'What the hell?' she thought to herself.

The box had tape on all the sides followed by thin beige string tied in a bow. There was a note written on the box.

_Please deliver to Raven hair. Assembling instructions are inside. Text your code to Kitcharu once you have put it together. Then our mission will begin._

"A mission, what mission could she possibly be doing? Does this have anything to do with who she was on the phone with? Was that really her in the park? Shizuma grabbed the box, walked into the bedroom and threw it on the bed waking up Kaori. Kaori jumped out of her sleep and sat right up. She saw Shizuma look at her with eyes so cold they could freeze the tallest building in Japan. Kaori has never seen this look before, so she new it was something serious.

"Shizuma what's wrong?"

"What is this?" an angry Shizuma asked.

"What are you talking about?" Shizuma pointed to the box.

Kaori's eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"

"Oh so you do know what it is. What the hell is in it Kaori?"

"It's nothing."

"Why are you lying to me?"

"For the same reason you were lying to me about Nagisa." Shizumas eyes grew wide. She knew she was in a whole lot of trouble but kept her ground.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, so now it's, what am I talking about? You know damn well what I'm talking about. You thought you could hide this from me?"

"Kaori I did no such thing."

"LIAR! Kanata called me and told me she saw her leaving from your office with her clothes messed up. How are you going to explain that?"

"She was only in my office because I found her cell phone. She was in the neighborhood so I told her to come pick it up. Her clothes were messed up because she slipped on a pencil and fell. So there's my story, now tell me yours. WHAT THE FUCK IS IN THIS BOX! Shizuma successfully switched subjects. She still felt badly about cheating and her heart was racing from almost getting caught but she needed to know what was in that box.

Kaori looked dumbfounded as she heard Shizumas story. It made perfect sense to her and she was out of ideas to distract her. They already had sex 3 times so she knew that that wasn't an option. "Why don't you just mind your business? I don't have to share every single thing with you. You're not my wife."

Shizuma paused and looked at Kaori. "You're right, I'm not. So you know what, I'm going to go to a friend's house and when I come back tomorrow I want you gone."

"You want me gone Shizuma? Just like that? After two whole years? I knew it; you are cheating on me with Nagisa. Shizuma how could you. I thought you loved me?" A knot was forming in Kaori's throat as she fought back her urge to cry.

Shizuma looked at her girlfriend and felt like a total asshole. Yet her pride was too high for her to back down. She walked over to her dresser and took out a sweater. Then she grabbed her keys. Shizuma turned towards Kaori making sure she doesn't look her in her eyes. "Just make sure you're gone." A tear rolled down her face as she walked out of the bedroom and proceeded down the stairs, out the door.

Kaori watched as the love of her life walked out the door and into her car. A strange feeling came over her. Not one of sadness but one of anger and jealousy. She immediately ran to the nightstand to grab her phone. She searched through her address book and called a certain number.

"Shizuma I love you so much and I will not lose you to that bitch."

* * *

Shizuma was speeding down the highway in her luxury car. She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do. But for some reason she had the overwhelming urge to see Nagisa. She actually surprised herself with how little remorse she felt after what she did to Kaori. Shizuma then thought about all her times she had with Kaori. Their picnics, times at the amusement parks, the time when she surprised her with a large teddy bear for their 1 year anniversary and some others. She knew she loved Kaori with all her heart. But for some reason it seemed like nothing compared to Nagisa. 'I barely know her, yet, I just gave up the love of my life for her.'

Shizuma continued to speed. She noticed an exit on the highway and decided to go visit a friend.

* * *

Tamao, Nagisa and Miyuki were all sitting around the living room table drinking tea, eating cookies and playing cards. They were laughing and having fun. Nagisa loved being there with her friends. She almost completely forgot about Keaton. The red head hasn't been this happy in such a long time. Nagisa hoped she could fell like this for a long time.

"Miyuki baby stop cheating."

"I'm not you just suck."

"I do not. Right Nagi-Chan?"

"Uhh…hai"

"Oh nagisa is just sticking up for her best friend. She sucks too." Miyuki laughed

"Mou...Miyuki-Chan stop making fun of me."

"Ok ok gomen."

*Knock Knock Knock*

Miyuki stood up. "Who the hell is that this time of night?" She glanced at the clock that read 3.30am. She walked to the door and looked through the peephole. Tamao was holding Nagisa under the table just incase it was someone unexpected. Miyuki unlocked the locks and turned the knob.

"Shizuma what are you doing here?"

"Shizuma?" Tamao echoed from the back round. Nagisa got up from under the table after hearing who was at the door.

Shizuma stood for a minute with sad eyes. "May I come in?"

"Sure come right in." Miyuki grabbed her coat then hung it up next to the other near the closet. "So what happened?"

"You want some tea, Shizuma-sama?" Chimed Tamao

"Hai. Arrigotou"

"Well?" said Miyuki edging on her friend.

Shizuma starred off into another direction. "Kaori and I are no longer one."

Miyuki eyes widen at what her best friend just said. "What happened? You guys couldn't keep your hands off each other. We just witnessed that like 3 days ago.

"I know, but, things aren't going right."

"Ok....?"

"I found something in the bathroom, that didn't belong to me and she wouldn't explain it to me. So we got into an argument and I told her I would go somewhere else and for her to leave my house by tomorrow."

Tamao appeared with the tea, and lead Shizuma to the couch. "This is so sudden Shizuma, there has to be another reason."

Shizuma then looked at Nagisa. With that look Nagisa knew the real reason why Shizuma broke up with Kaori. She couldn't help but suddenly feel happy and wanting to just jump into her arms. Nagisa accepted the fact that she was attracted to Shizuma and was actually looking forward to maybe having a life with her.

Miyuki noticed the looks too, also knowing the true reason for the break up and decided to drop the subject. "Well Shizuma you can stay here, but, the only room available is the one that Nagisa is in. Unless you wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch."

Shizuma thought for a minute. As much as she wanted to jump at the chance of sleeping in the same room with Nagisa, she knew it wasn't a good idea. "No thanks, I don't want to put her out." She winked at Nagisa who blushed and looked away.

"Well then." Grinned Tamao. "I will go get the sheets and set up the couch for you. It's about time for all of us to go to bed anyway.

"Arrigatou Tamao-Chan." Shizuma continued to finish her tea as she watched Tamao walk over to their lining closet to get out some fresh sheets. Nagisa got up from the floor and said her goodnights. Shizuma watched her walk away, then stood up to put her cup into the sink, but was stopped by Miyuki.

"You're our guest don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."

"Oh. Thanks Mi-Chan."

Miyuki began to walk away but stopped when she reached the kitchen and looked at Shizuma, starring at her with wise blue eyes.

"What?" Shizuma asked.

"I just want to let you know that I know the real reason."

"The real reason to what?"

"The real reason why you left Kaori. I don't know what was in the box but I think you were just looking for something so it doesn't seem so obvious."

Shizuma crossed her arms and turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Miyuki turned on the faucet and put the cup under, rinsing it then placing it in the dishwasher. "Shizuma you know damn well what I'm talking about. I know you have a thing for Nagisa. Remember? I was the one who caught you two in the bathroom. And I'm the one that knows you."

"I told you that the bathroom thing wasn't my fault. She jumped on me."

"Well I don't know who did what, but I know I saw your lips pressed together. Let me ask you a question. Why would you wait for 2 years to decide to do something like this to Kaori? She has never done anything to you. All she did was love you. So why now?"

"I love Kaori. I will always love her. But things aren't the same as before. Our relationship has gotten dull and she started to bore me." Shizuma knew she just lied through her teeth. She was very happy with Kaori and in these past two years it has never been boring. But there was something about Nagisa that just drew her into her. Like a moth to a flame.

"You know that's a bunch of bull shh…" Tamao then walked into the room with the sheets and handed them to Shizuma. She noticed the tension between the two.

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine." Miyuki and Shizuma chimed in together.

"Well Miyuki I'm going off to bed so when you're done talking with Shizuma I'll see you upstairs."

"Actually we're done talking. Right Miyuki?"

Miyuki didn't say anything. She wrapped her arm around Tamao leading her towards the direction of the bedroom and nodded 'goodnight' to Shizuma. Once they we're gone Shizuma set herself up on the couch. She took the pretty purple sheet and placed over the couch. Next she stuffed her pillow into the lavender pillow case and fluffed it a little. Shizuma then lay on the couch and placed the black comforter over her. When she started to drift to sleep she noticed the sound of foot steps moving very slowly.

She sat up to scan the room and saw a figure moving in the shadows. Shizuma reached over to the lamp and turned it on. The figure froze and she saw that it was Nagisa. Nagisa starred at Shizuma for a second, her face blushing from the embarrassment.

"I was just going to the kitchen to get a glass of warm milk. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me."

"Oh well that's good. So do you want to have a glass of warm milk with me?" Nagisa blushed.

"Sure." Shizuma got up from the couch and followed Nagisa into the Kitchen.

* * *

Kaori was pacing the house smashing everything in sight. Every picture, vase, cup, dish, anything that she could find. "That stupid red headed bitch wants to take my precious Shizuma away from me. I knew there was something going on the minute I saw the way they looked at each other at my anniversary party. The nerve of that little slut. Ugh I wish I could just…"

Kaori noticed the box still on the bed. She walked over to it, untied the string and used her fingernails to open the tape. Kaori opened the box and looked at what was inside. She walked over to the nightstand and picked up her cell phone scrolling down her address book looking for a certain number. When she found it she pressed the little green button and waited for someone to pick up on the other line.

"Kitcharu-san"

"Ohaiyo Kitcharu, its raven hair."

"Ahh yes. Just the person I wanted to hear from. Did you assemble everything yet?"

"No not yet, but I did have a few questions."

"Ask away."

"Well once I actually put this thing together, how are we going to go about this?"

"We have to get her alone in order for the plan to go through. Find a way to get in contact with her, whether it's yourself or someone else. We have to lure her into a place where no one can see or hear us. Once we accomplish that, the plan will go through smoothly. I will be flying back to Japan tomorrow, so meet me at the mall near the smoothie station. There, is where we will fine comb our plan to make it absolutely perfect."

"What time should I meet you tomorrow?"

"At exactly . Do not be late." Said Keaton sounding more like a warning then a statement.

"I understand."

"Good, now your job for tonight is to find a way to get her alone, figure it out, tonight, no excuses."

"Hai."


	6. The Plan

Sorry about the slow update once again. College sucks lol. Thanks for the reviews. Remember that the more you review the faster I update. Your reviews give me confidence to keep the story going. If I don't get any then I will assume no one likes it and will not continue. So please R&R. now that was said. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6…The Plan

Kaori hung up the phone then sat on the bed. She looked around the room, at the mess she made. The broken mirrors, dirt from the flower pots, shattered vases and even a broken window. Kaori took a moment to think about everything that happened. She couldn't believe how fast everything was happening. Within the course of a week she has celebrated her two year anniversary, teamed up with a potentially dangerous person and lost her precious girlfriend, something she thought would never happen. She scanned the room some more and fixed her eyes on the medium sized cardboard box. The ebony haired girl rose from her seat on the bed and stood over the open box. Kaori starred at it, thinking if she should really go with it. "I guess I have to go through with it, NO, I must go through with it for the love of my precious Shizuma. I would do anything for her." Kaori looked at the open box again. "Even if it meant I had to stoop down to this level." She scooped up the box and placed it on the nightstand. Then she lowered herself into the bed and pulled the covers over her. Thoughts about what might happen tomorrow when she meets up with Keaton played on her head. She wasn't sure what to expect so she just closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was 8.00 in the morning at Tamao and Miyuki's house. Tamao was wide awake making blueberry pancakes, eggs, bacon and fresh squeezed orange juice. Miyuki slowly dragged herself into the kitchen.

"Ohaiyo Tamao."

"Ohaiyo baby. Did you sleep well?"

Miyuki hugged Tamao from behind. "Of course I did. I was lying next to my favorite lady."

"I better be your only lady."

"You are babe, no worries."

"Well breakfast is almost ready. Why don't you go wake everyone else up, so they can get ready to eat?"

Miyuki gave Tamao a tap kiss on the lips. "Anything for you." She walked into the living room first to wake up Shizuma, but when she looked at the couch there was no one there. The blankets were folded up neatly and placed next to the pillows.

"Where the hell did she go?" A confused Miyuki scratched the top of her head and looked around.

Just then Shizuma appeared from the bathroom. "Looking for me?"

"When did you wake up?"

"About 20 minutes ago. I decided to go ahead and wash up since I heard Tamao-Chan in the kitchen making breakfast."

"Oh is Nagisa awake too?"

"Is that a serious question?"

"Yea your right. Well I have to go wash up myself, so can you do me a favor and wake up Nagisa?"

"Sure."

"And no funny business Shizuma. I know you." Miyuki laughed at her statement

"Ha...Ha...Ha you're hilarious Mi-Chan."

"I know, its one of my best qualities."

"What ever, would you go and wash up already."

"Don't rush me. I can take as long as I want; we're not in school anymore. We're not pressed for time like we used to be."

"I guess."

Miyuki then walked towards the stairs to her bathroom. Shizuma watched her walk up the stairs then made her way to Nagisa's room. She knocked on the door and waited. No answer. Shizuma pushed the door open slowly peeking her head in.

"Nagisa…Are you awake?" She whispered. There was no answer so she stepped inside the room and walked over to the bed. Shizuma starred at the sleeping red-haired girl. 'She's so cute, look at those rosy cheeks and smooth milky skin. She looks so peaceful. I don't want to wake her up.' Nagisa stirred in her sleep and began to have a cold sweat. Shizuma starred at her for a moment trying to figure out what's going on. Nagisa started tossing, turning and making weird faces.

"Nn…nn…no" Nagisa was mumbling in her sleep. Shizuma moved closer to her to try to hear what she was trying to say. She sat next to her and looked down at Nagisa's hand noticing how tightly she was holding the sheets. Nagisa gripped them so tight that her knuckles we're white.

"Nn...Nn…no…ke...ke...keaton."

"Keaton? Who the hell is Keaton?" Shizuma watched Nagisa some more.

"Ke…ke...Keaton please….I'm sorry…Keaton No!" Nagisa shot up from the bed and started to cry. Shizuma quickly wrapped her arms around Nagisa and stroked her hair.

"It's ok Nagisa; everything is going to be ok."

Nagisa slowly looked up. "Shizuma?" She moved closer to the silver head girl. "Oh Shizuma I had the scariest dream. Keaton was after me, chasing me in a train station and I couldn't get away." Shizuma hugged her tighter. She really wanted to know who this Keaton was and why was Nagisa so afraid of him. Shizuma knew not to ask now, but eventually she will.

Miyuki then walked into the room and noticed the position the two girls were in. "Shizuma what are you doing?"

"Miyuki its not what it seems. Nagisa was having a bad dream so I hugged her."

"Nagisa is this true?"

"Hai. I was dreaming about Keaton chasing after me. Shizuma was here and I just needed someone to hold me."

"Poor Nagi-Chan, he's not even here and he still finds ways to hurt you."

Shizuma looked at the other girls feeling so confused. She decided to just listen to see if her question of who Keaton was would be answered.

Miyuki continued. "Nagi-Chan, we will get you away from him soon. I will definitely figure something out, even if I have to kick his ass myself."

"Tamao-Chan already told you Miyuki, you can't fight him on your own, he's much too strong."

Shizuma was beginning to get the point but still wasn't quite sure. She could not stand not knowing things or being confused. Releasing her arm from around Nagisa, Shizuma turned to face her and decided to ask. "Nagisa who is Keaton?"

Nagisa's face turned bright red and her heart began to race from the sound of his name.

"Keaton." Miyuki chimed in for Nagisa. "Is Nagisa's abusive boyfriend, they have been together for two years. He is currently away on a business trip, which is why she is here with us. Tamao and I have been trying to figure out a way to get her safely away from him, but so far we have come up with nothing."

Shizuma sat for a minute trying to think of something. "Why don't we just go to the police?"

Nagisa shook her head. "No, that wouldn't work. He's a very rich man he could easily get himself out on bail."

Shizuma thought again. "Can we poison him?"

"Shizuma I don't believe you. We can't kill him! All though I would like to very much." Stated Miyuki.

Just then Tamao walked in. "Girls I have breakfast on the table and no one has shown up to eat yet."

Miyuki walked over to Tamao. "Oh sorry sweetie, we were explaining to Shizuma who Keaton is.

Tamao looked at Shizuma. "Oh, that's right, you didn't know about him."

"No I didn't, had I known I would have tried to help a long time ago."

Nagisa looked at Shizuma she was surprised that Shizuma had cared about her so much already. Nagisa thought about how life would have been if she would have met Shizuma two years ago and not Kaori or Keaton. She knew she would have been so much happier and possibly have never experienced hurt, which was the one thing that she wished she had never experienced, both physical and mental.

"I'm hungry." Said Nagisa, her stomach growling in agreement.

"How about we talk about this more over the table." Tamao stated. Everyone nodded and headed toward the kitchen except for Nagisa, who went into the bathroom to wash up before she ate.

* * *

Keaton was standing over his bed with his open suite case sitting on top of it, folding his clothes and placing them inside. He walked over to the bathroom to pick up all of his toiletries such as his soap, shaving cream, razor, deodorant and a few others. After gathering them together, he bent down to open the bottom cabinet and pulled out a large Ziploc bag. When he opened it, he put all his things into the bag, zipped it and placed it in the corner of his suite case. Keaton took a look around his hotel room to make sure he wasn't leaving anything behind.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

The knock at the door surprised him being that it was so quiet in the room.

"Who is it?" He said kind of angry.

"It's your most valuable partner."

"Come in Rakadi."

"You shouldn't leave your hotel door unlocked like that. I could, not have been who I said I was."

"Trust me no one is going to mess with me while I have this." Keaton rose up his grey blazer to expose his silver pistol he had resting in a holder.

"How the hell did you get through the airport with that?"

"Easy. I didn't."

"Ok, let's pretend I don't know what you're talking about."

"I took my gun apart and put them in several hidden compartments in my suite case, and I had my luggage shipped here before we arrived through fed-ex. I got through the airport by not having my little silver buddy with me. Get it?"

"Uhhh…"

"Oh, speechless I see. You didn't think I was that stupid did you?"

"Well if I did you damned sure proved me wrong now."

"Good. So what the hell did you come up here for?"

"To remind you to place your bags outside of the door within the next 5 minutes otherwise your luggage won't be on the plane."

"I knew that. I was just about to put it out anyway." Keaton said as he zipped up his suitcase.

"Ok so now I have a new question."

"What now?"

"How are you going to get on the plane now, with your pistol sitting right there in the holder?"

Keaton picked up his suite case off the bed, rolled it outside the door and turned around to face Rakadi. "You leave that to me. I have my ways." An evil smirk appeared across his face.

* * *

Kaori awoke from the sun shining in her face. She turned over to look at the clock that read 1.30. "I don't believe I slept this late into the afternoon." Kaori got out of the bed and stretched. She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and freshen up a bit. Then headed down stairs to grab a broom, dustpan and a few other cleaning items.

"I guess I should at least clean up the house, this way Shizuma won't be too suspicious."

She began cleaning, picking up the broken glass first, then moving on to the dirt that was on the floor from the flower pot and later doing some normal cleaning. After she was done she put everything back in its right place and headed back to the bathroom to take a shower. When she emerged from the bathroom she reached into her dresser and quickly put on some clothes. Then she walked back down stairs to retrieve her suite cases to pack her clothes. When she returned upstairs she opened all the drawers in her dresser, turned them over and dumped them inside the suite cases. She didn't care much about folding. In fact she didn't care much about anything anymore. It seemed like nothing mattered now that Shizuma was out of her life.

Kaori zipped up her suite cases and brought them to the front door. She looked around the house to see if she left anything she really wanted behind. After assuming she had everything, she opened the front door and placed the house keys inside a little basket sitting on a glass table by the door. A few tears rolled down her eyes as she stepped out the door and closed it behind her. A cab pulled up about 2 minutes later. The driver stepped out of the car to help Kaori with her bags. He put them in the trunk of the car and held the door open for Kaori.

"Where to?"

"The Hilton please."

"No problem madam."

* * *

"Name please." Said a very attractive woman behind the counter at the Hilton hotel.

"Sukuragi Kaori."

"Oh yes here you are. You're in room 1124."

"Arrigotou." Kaori looked at the woman behind the counter and was stunned by her beauty. The woman noticed she was starring and starred back at her. Kaori's stomach started to flutter. She hadn't felt that way since the time she first laid eyes on Shizuma.

"Ahh heemm." A man from behind cleared his throat causing the two girls to break their trance.

"Oh sorry sir." Said the woman quickly. "Well here's your key to the room."

"Thank you...ummm…I didn't get your name."

"Shichi Mayorki."

"Very pretty."

"Arrigotou. But not nearly as pretty as you." The man behind them cleared his throat again announcing his annoyance. Kaori then picked up her bags and headed towards the elevator. After she got inside her room she let her suite cases fall to the floor and plopped onto the bed. She looked at the time which read 5.00.

"I have about 20 minutes to think of a way to lore Nagisa alone for this plan to go through. What did I get myself into?" A vision of Mayorki popped into her head. A tall slender woman with milk chocolate eyes, short light green hair, and very cute dimples. She shook the vision away and closed her eyes to think about how she's going to go through with this plan.

About 15 minutes later Kaori got up from the bed and put her shoes on to get ready to meet Keaton. She phoned the front desk to request a cab and walked to the elevator.

* * *

Keaton arrived at the mall standing near the smoothie station. It was exactly 5.58; he hoped that Kaori wouldn't be late because that was something he just could not tolerate.

At precisely he noticed Kaori walking towards him.

"Right on time, raven."

"I wanted to get straight to business."

"I like your enthusiasm."

"Its one of my best traits."

"Follow me."

Keaton started to walk into a children's clothing store, with Kaori right behind him. They walked up to what seemed like an elevator. The doors automatically opened and they both stepped into a long silver hallway with bright lights. The two came to another that looked like an elevator except this one had an identification pad that needed his hand print to open. After, they entered a large room with a huge table in the shape of a circle.

"Have a seat."

"How long have you had this here?"

"That's not important. Did you figure out how we can get her alone?"

"No offence, but, this is your girlfriend, why don't you just have her meet you somewhere."

Keaton came real close to her face. "You think it's just that easy don't you? Nagisa has been away from me for 4 days. You don't think that she would have the cops or her friends with her? You have to look at the bigger picture here. Any thing I do will set off an alarm in her head. I must come as a surprise, she can not know that I will be showing up, otherwise our plan will be fooled! Do you get it now?"

"Hai."

"Good. What did you decide on?"

"Well I figured we could get her alone by sending an anonymous invite to her favorite place. Or maybe from a 'friend' she knew a long time ago."

"Not strong enough. Why wouldn't she want to bring her friend with her? It has to be a secluded place. Think woman."

Kaori began to feel a little scared from the vain pulsating in Keaton's forehead. "Is Nagisa apart of any club or membership?"

"No, but she is a big fan of animals."

"So what if we invite her to a retreat and give her the address of the broken down train station. Think about it, its secluded and she would have no choice but to come alone because it will say 'for one animal lover only'."

Keaton slammed his hand on the table, making Kaori jump. "Damn that's good. You have an evil mind raven; there may be a permanent spot here for you, depending on how well this plan goes through."

"Thank you Kitcharu."

"What I need you to do tonight is write up the invite and have it set for tomorrow at 8.00pm. She has no idea that I'm back from California so she wouldn't be suspicious. After you write the invite and she receives it, I want you to put what's in the box together. We will meet up at the train station 20 minutes before Nagisa arrives so that everything is set in motion."

"Hai Kitcharu."

* * *

Kaori returned to her hotel room and plopped on the bed once again. She decided to take a quick nap before doing what Keaton wanted her to do. She closed her eyes and thought about how exactly she was going to pull this off. A few moments later she fell asleep.

* * *

_*Back at Tamao's House*_

Shizuma was standing in front of the couch folding up the clothes she had on yesterday. Miyuki had been kind enough to lend her some clothes, since she came over with basically nothing. As she was folding she heard footsteps behind her.

"I can hear you so don't try to sneak up on me, Miyuki."

"Damn, I never could get you."

"Your feet are too heavy. You should try being lighter on your feet, you may have a chance then."

"Oh what ever Shi-Chan. So how to my clothes fit."

"The same way they always fit. Comfortable for the body and tight in the breast area."

"Well that's because your boobs are a lot bigger then mine."

"Unfortunately, I guess. But I do have a question."

"Ok."

"Why did you keep our school uniform for this long?" Shizuma was wearing Miyuki's old Miator uniform.

"Memories I guess. I would have given you something else except Tamao didn't do laundry, so that was all I had that would fit."

"I guess. But thank you for at least giving me this."

"No problem. So are you all set to go home?"

"I guess. I'm just going to go and think about what happened last night and if I'm sure I made the right decision."

"The decision of whether to choose Nagisa or Kaori right?"

"That's not what I was referring to."

"Oh Shizuma stop with the bullshit ok, I know you. I saw the way you looked at her when you got here, I noticed the way you held her when she woke up from that dream she had and remember I witnessed the kiss. Now stop beating around the bush and be honest with me. I'm your best friend; I think you can at least trust me with the truth."

"Would you mind walking me to the door?"

"Fine Shizuma avoid it, but sooner or later its going to come to light and when that day comes I may not be there to cover for you like always."

"Listen Miyuki this isn't Miator ok, I don't need you to feel like you have to remind me of what's right and wrong. I am a grown woman now, not the etoile in school. So do me a favor and get off my back!"

"What ever Shizuma do as you please. Go ahead hurting people; I guess no one matters to you anymore."

"Tell everyone I said goodbye. I will let myself out."


	7. Animal lover

Really really really sorry bout the late updateI have been so busy with college and not to mention that my computer crashed the day I was ready to post this chapter. I'm so lucky that I didn't lose it. But any way really really sorry guys, hope u didn't think that I was going to leave this fanfic because I will never leave a fanfic that isn't finish, well now that was said, on with story, plz R&R. (^_^)

Chapter 7. Animal lover of Japan

Shizuma arrived at her house a few minutes later. Once she got in the door she placed all her things to the side and scanned the house. It felt empty. She was so used to seeing Kaori in the living room or hearing her footsteps as she walked in the door. An overwhelming feeling of loneliness washed over her like a tsunami. Shizuma then walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Ouch! What the hell?!" She muttered as her foot landed on a piece of glass when she stepped onto the 4th stair. "Why the hell is this glass here!?" Continuing up the stairs to the bathroom to get a band aid, she noticed that all the pictures of her and Kaori were gone. Shizuma began to second guess her previous decision. She still loved Kaori with all her heart, but wasn't sure if their relationship could go to the next level. Her body yearned for Nagisa but her heart sang out for Kaori.

"I don't know what to do; I miss Kaori so much right now. But I can't help but want Nagisa too. Ugh I'm such an asshole. I have feelings for a girl I barely know, and I ruined my chances with the one who loved me." Shizuma began to cry a little, she walked over to her bed and laid down. The silver haired girl laid quietly on her bed crying and thinking hard about her final decision.

Kaori awoke from her nap a few hours later. She stretched in her bed and rubbed her eyes. The clock read 2.56am. "Wow I must have been tired, I better get up and work on that letter Keaton wanted me to do."

Kaori got up from her bed slowly and walked over to her suite case. She pulled out the blue laptop from her luggage and placed it on the reading table near the bed. After searching through her bag to find the power cord, she got down under the table to plug in her laptop. She opened it and waited for it to load.

"Ok little miss Nagisa, what would be the perfect thing to say to get you to the train station. If I can't have Shizuma then you can't either." As Kaori began typing, she thought about how she and Keaton got to know each other.

_***Flashback to 10yrs ago***_

Kaori was sitting on the grass in front of her college campus. A large pile of papers and text books were in front of her, she had a few exams coming up and failing was not in her plan of success. She leaned against the huge oak tree and noticed a slim but muscular man running towards her. He had purple hair and very cute dimples. He was wearing a black and white stripped shirt, black skinny jeans, a super Mario black scully and the popular black and white converses. Kaori continued to eye him as he came closer with his running.

He got so close that he tripped on one of her text books and fell to the ground with a thud, ripping her notebook she was studying from.

"Gomenasi, I didn't see you there."

"You ripped my notebook! My notes were in there, I have an exam in two days, how the hell am I 'posed to study now!?"

"I said I was sorry."

Kaori just sighed.

The man picked up her notebook and looked at it. "Oh, your studying music. I can help you with that. I got an A in that class. I could tutor you."

"Well I guess I have no choice now." Kaori swung quickly around and pointed her thin finger in his chest. "Be at the library at exactly 2.30, don't be late."

"Don't worry I wont. What's your name by the way?"

"Sukuragi Kaori, and yours?"

"Kitcharu Keaton, nice to meet you." He said extending his hand.

Kaori ignored the gesture. "Yea whatever just don't be late."

*later on that day*

Kaori showed up at the library at exactly 2.29. She scanned the room for Keaton, he was no where to be seen.

"Ugh I knew that pervert wouldn't show up…he's just like any other dude. I guess I better just go ahead and find a book on my own." As Kaori walked over to the section of the library that contained music books, She heard a familiar voice a few feet away.

Keaton was sitting at a typical library table with a pile of books and a couple pages of staff paper.

"You're late." Keaton said with a sly smirk.

Kaori was stunned that he actually showed up but she kept her composure. "I'm not late I was standing at the door at exactly 2.29 and you weren't there. I told you to meet me at the library at 2.30, there fore you are late!"

"Actually, I been sitting here since 2.00, I have a class right down the hall that ends at 1.45. You said to meet you at the library, but you never said where we were going to meet exactly." He smiled with a victorious look on his face.

"What ever smart ass, just help me with this."

"Ok well what are you having problems with?"

"I don't understand triads, it's so complicated."

"Oh that's easy; just remember your one, three, and five. You look at your root note then count up three and add that note and count up two more to five and add that note. That's a basic triad, but to make it major, minor, augmented or diminished there's a few rules you should know."

"Oh geez I'm going to be here for ever."

"You won't trust me."

The two continued one talking about music and arguing. A student noticed the couple and smiled at them.

"Aww aren't you guys cute, your arguing is a sure sign of love."

"Go away, were not together, go mind your business you ugly bitch." Those word shot out of Keaton's mouth and hit the girl like 3 ton daggers. She ran away crying. Kaori who was surprised and repulsed at how Keaton reacted picked up her things and began to walk away from him.

"Where are you going?"

"To my dorm I think we have covered enough."

Keaton ran out of his seat and grabbed Kaori's arm.

"Let go of me pervert!"

"SHHHH" said the elderly librarian. The two looked her way and shook their heads; Keaton pulled Kaori in one of the aisles.

"I'm sorry I just get a little angry sometimes, but I promise I won't act like that again."

"What are you apologizing and promising things to me for, it's not like I'm your girlfriend or something."

"I know…but…I would like you to be."

(gasp!) Kaori's eyes grew wide. "But…you just met me. How could you possibly fall for me within 2 hours?"

"I can't explain it, I just want you, and I'm drawn to you worse than a moth to flame."

"Umm no thanks, I'm not interested in a relationship, I have school to worry about."

"Please don't make me beg."

"OK ok ok, look, we can be friends and that's it. Take it or leave it."

"Ok fine I understand but we gotta have one agreement."

"What?"

"Since you won't let me be your man, you owe me one favor of my choice. That I can use once and only once in my life. You have to follow through regardless of what it is, ok? I mean I am helping you pass a class."

Kaori looked a little confused. "I guess, but no sex and nothing that would harm me."

"Deal."

_***Fast Forward to a few weeks ago***_

"Shizuma stop! We're in the grocer store."

"I know but I can't help it, you're so beautiful."

"Thanks baby, but can you please stop people are staring."

"So let them stare." Shizuma said as she hugged Kaori from behind kissing her neck and roaming her hands over her body.

Kaori quickly whipped around facing Shizuma with a serious expression. "If you don't stop then we will not have our little playtime when we get home."

"Ok ok I get it, sheesh you don't have to be so mean."

Kaori noticed a familiar figure staring at her from the corner of her eye. After staring for a few seconds she realized who it was. "Baby can you do me a favor and pick out some ice cream, for tonight, I'm in the mood for something sweet and creamy."

Shizuma understood where her fiancé was going with that statement and quickly headed to the freezer aisle. When Kaori saw that Shizuma was out of sight, she signaled for the figure to come towards her.

"I didn't think you would recognize me."

"You're wearing the converses we met in."

He laughed. "I thought I would wear something that you would be familiar with. But enough chit chat. Do you remember what I said 10 yrs ago?"

"I don't remember what I wore last Thursday, you expect me to remember something you said 10 yrs ago?"

"Whatever, remember when I said that you owed me a favor and that I could only use it once in my life?"

"Yea, what's the matter; you need a kidney or something?"

Keaton looked annoyed "Can you fucking be serious for a second?"

"Sorry, well what is it you need?"

Keaton hands her a medium sized cardboard box. Kaori takes it and looks confused. "What the hell is this?"

"You'll know in time, just listen out for my call." Keaton then walks away.

"Hey babe, look what I found, your favorite ice cream, chocolate chip cookie dough. But don't make a mistake and bite me like last time." Shizuma noticed that Kaori didn't respond and looked as if she was in a trance of some type. The silver haired girl waved her hand in front of her fiancés face. "Heeellloooo, is any body home?"

Kaori snapped out of her trance "Oh sorry baby, I was thinking about something, I see you found the ice cream. MMM cookie dough my favorite."

Shizuma looked at her woman confused, but brushed it off and continued their shopping.

_***End of Flashback***_

Kaori pulled out her USB cable and loaded the letter onto it so she can print it from down stairs since she didn't have a printer with her. "Ahh finally finished. Now all I have to do is mail this and our plan is in affect, being bad feels so good."

*Riiinnnngggg RRiiinnnggg Riiinnnggg* Shizuma jumped up from hearing her phone ring and quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

A very shy voice answered on the other end. "Uhh Shizuma?"

Shizuma noticed who it was and her heart leaped for joy. "Hello Nagisa, what brings you to call me?"

"Well I was wondering if you would come by Miyuki's house for dinner today."

"I don't think so Nagisa, Miyuki and I aren't seeing eye to eye right now."

"I know, I over heard what happened and I wanted to help. You and Miyuki have been friends for a long time and shouldn't let a little argument tear you apart."

Shizuma laughed at how Nagisa made the argument sound like a big blow out. "Miyuki and I have gotten into arguments before Nagisa. We will get over it soon so don't worry."

"Will you come over please, for me?"

The silver haired girl couldn't possible say no when Nagisa asked so cute and sweet. "Ok fine, you talked me into it, I will come over." Shizuma could hear Nagisa's excitement through the phone.

"Arigatoh Shizuma, you won't regret it, I will make sure to get you and Miyuki back together, it is my duty!" She said that posing like a soldier.

Shizuma laughed, "What time will you like me to come over?"

"How about later tonight, about 8.00?"

"Sure no problem, see you then."

Nagisa blushed and was thankful that Shizuma couldn't see her, "Ok, bye-bye"

Shizuma rolled over and hung up the phone, the nap she previously took had help her with her decision a little, but she still wasn't sure if it was the right choice to make. Lately she's been feeling like Kaori has changed, she's been more secretive and a lot more jumpy. Shizuma noticed that she has been lying to her about where she was going the last few days, but she still couldn't fight the fact that she loved her with all her heart. "Maybe I should just leave her, I mean things have definitely changed about her and us in general, I'm not so innocent either. Ugh, I just don't know what to do. I need a sign or something to let me know what I should do."

Shizuma layed back down on her bed, she knew she had a lot more thinking to do.

Nagisa was ecstatic about Shiuzma coming over; she couldn't wait to get the famous duo back together. There was still one problem though, Miyuki still doesn't know about Nagisa's plan. It was only 4 in the afternoon so at least she still had another four hours to break it to her.

"Nagi-Chan!" Tamao called out from the kitchen.

"Hai Tamao-chan."

"Lunch is ready and I know you're hungry." Tamao laughed after she said that.

Nagisa began to walk to the kitchen, "Mou Tamao-chan always wants to make fun of me."

"Oh don't be such baby Nagisa; you know she was just joking." Miyuki defending her girlfriend.

"I guess, mmmm Tamao that smells great."

"Thanks its rice and curry your favorite."

"Tamao-Chan always knows how to make my day better."

"But not as much as Shizuma." Miyuki muttered just enough for Nagisa to hear.

Nagisa's face turned bright red, she knew Miyuki was right and she was the only one to know about the kiss between her and Shizuma not too long ago.

"Is something the matter Nagi-Chan, your face is red."

"N...n...no I'm fine Tamao-Chan, I'm just a little cold."

"Oh well sit at the table and so I can serve you and you will warm right up."

"Hai."

After everyone ate they all walked into the living room to drink tea and play cards. The trio was laughing and having a good time when suddenly Nagisa noticed a small black figure at the window. She knew it was to tiny and frail to be Keaton, but incase it was one of his many people from his business she nudged Miyuki to tell her what she saw.

"Miyuki I think I saw someone at the door."

"Who?"

"I don't know, they're probably gone now, can you check?"

"Umm sure, but don't you guys take a look at my cards, matter of fact I'm taking them with me."

Everyone giggled at how silly Miyuki was acting.

Miyuki walked over to the door and opened it. She stepped outside and looked around and saw that no one was there. When she turned around to walk back into the house Miyuki saw a small envelope on the ground. It had Nagisa's name on it and it looked like it was from some strange animal loving place. The blue haired girl picked up the letter and brought it inside.

"It's a letter for you."

"For me?" Asked Nagisa confused.

"Yea it looks like some animal loving thing."

"Well you do love animals don't you Nagi-Chan."

"Hai lets open it."

_Dear animal lover,_

_ This letter is a formal invite for one person only to attend our annual animal lovers retreat. It will be held in kikio, Hawaii with lots of many things to do. You can care for the endangered bird species, swim with the dolphins, walk the beach with the sand crabs and dine with the flamingos in our lovely animal oriented café. If you are interested below is the plane ticket paid by Hanazono enterprises and the address in which to meet._

_But be advised this ticket is for one animal lover only! We hope to see you soon._

_ Sincerely._

_ APLCGJ_

_ The Animal Protectors, Lovers and Care Givers of Japan _

"Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, an all expense paid trip to a place where we can love animals all the time, I'm so excited."

"Nagi-Chan calm down!"

But Nagisa couldn't, she was flying around the house jumping on furniture and talking so fast that no one could understand her. After a few moments Nagisa settled down and looked at the letter.

"Oh my goodness, this plane leaves in an hour I better hurry up and pack."

Nagisa was off again rummaging around and sloppily packing her things into her suite case. Tamao and Miyuki just laughed at their friend's excitement.

"I'm ready!"

"Aww Nagi-Chan looks so cute in her outfit."

Nagisa was wearing a white button up shirt that wasn't fully buttoned to the top with a black and red striped tie and a school girls red skirt. Her hair was in its usual way except this time she had a barrette in her hair that resembled a cute moneys head.

"Tamao-chan, would you mind taking me to this address at the end of the paper."

"Sure Nagi-Chan just gives us five minutes to get dressed."

"More like 15." Chimed in Miyuki.

"Stop baby, Nagisa is excited about her trip we don't have time to do anything."

"But we didn't do anything the last 5 days." Miyuki said as she hugged Tamao from behind and kissing her neck.

Tamao quickly turned around and whispered in her lover's ear, "If you hold off until we get back then I promise to make up for those three days"

Miyuki quickly turned to face Nagisa, "You know what; we don't even need 5 minutes we be down in three."

Nagisa giggled and watch her friends run up the stairs to get dressed.


	8. The Box of Truth

Hey guys I know it's been a while since I last updated but I had some serious issues with my computer and it was out of commission for some time not to mention I was working like a slave. Anyway here is the final chapter. Thank you for your patience. I promised you that I wouldn't leave the fanfic because I know how annoying it is when someone does it. By the way be on the lookout for a one shot. I haven't put it to paper yet but I have some ideas in my head. Anyway read and enjoy. Oh yea don't forget to R&R.

I don't own Strawberry Panic.

* * *

Final Chapter. The Box of Truth

Shizuma groggily got up from her bed and stretched. She walked over to her closet searching for an outfit to wear for Nagisa's little plan to get her and Miyuki to stop their usual bickering. As she rummaged through her clothes she noticed something sticking out of one of her button up shirt pockets. Shizuma then reached for the little piece of paper and unfolded it. It was a picture of her and Kaori kissing in the elevator from their anniversary party which wasn't too long ago. She stared at the picture and thought about how everything has changed in the past few weeks. It was amazing how her and Kaori were so much in love just a few weeks ago and now are on the verge of being apart forever. "Ugh I just don't know what to do anymore, Kaori I really love you but you've changed so much. I don't know who you are anymore, I really though we were gonna be together forever. But then Nagisa shows up, a girl I bumped into in front of the elevator. I remember those horrible bruises she had all over her body. Poor thing, (sigh) this decision is so hard, I wish something could happen that could help me choose. I need a sign." Shizuma leaned her head back on the edge of the closet door.

* * *

Kaori awoke to the smell of French toast. She got up from her bed and walked over to the kitchen in her hotel suite. Standing there was Mayorki the hotel receptionist she had met last night. Mayorki noticed Kaori and greeted her with a smile.

"Nice to know that you're still alive"

"I usually don't sleep this late."

"I'm sure you don't, but you were pretty busy last night." Said the green haired girl with a flirtatious grin.

Kaori blushed, "well I was trying to get some sleep, but someone decided to get all touchy feely."

Mayorki put down the spatula she was using, turned off the stove and walked over to Kaori, wrapping her hands around her waist and pulling her close. "Well I hope you got enough sleep 'cause I feel like touching right now."

* * *

A silver sports car pulled into an underground parking lot and parked into spot number 45. Keaton stepped out of the car and shut the door. He used his car remote to open the trunk and pull out a few suitcases. Once that was done he rolled his two suitcases to the elevator, got inside and waited for his floor. Once he reached his apartment, he reached into his pockets to get his keys and opened the door. Keaton sat on the couch and contemplated about what was going to happen later. He turned and noticed a photo of Nagisa and himself at a barbeque that was stress filled. It was the same day that Nagisa was late coming home from a job interview she had after he told her he was having his mother come over to meet her. But because she took so long she left and told him that she would come by another time when they had time for her. Keaton was so furious and embarrassed that as soon as Nagisa closed the apartment door behind her he punched her so hard she hit the floor. When they arrived at the barbeque later he had to explain over and over again why Nagisa refused to take off her sunglasses when it was after 10 pm and pitch black outside.

Keaton put the picture down because he started to remember the way he felt and how angry he was, and became even more excited about his revenge. He pulled out his cell phone and made a phone call.

"Hello"

"Its Keaton, I just wanted to make sure everything was ready for tonight."

"Hai, I will be there an hour to their expected arrival."

"Good, remember to meet behind the brick building."

"Yes sir."

Keaton hung up the phone and started to get himself ready.

* * *

Nagisa was pacing back and forth waiting for Tamao and Miyuki to come downstairs.

"So much for 3 minutes." Nagisa waited a little more and then heard footsteps. "Finally! What happened to your 3 minutes?"

"Blame Tamao for that one, she changed her outfit at least 7 times. I told her to just throw something one because we're only going to drop you off but she needed to find the right 'drop off' outfit."

Nagisa laughed at Miyuki's sarcasm while Tamao just blushed.

"Well lets get ready to go, we have made Nagi-chan wait long enough."

Nagisa shook her head in agreement.

Miyuki walked over to the door and grabbed her keys off the hook and stepped outside to start the car, Nagisa and Tamao took the luggage and followed behind. "Make sure you don't forget the envelope with the tickets in it."

"Hai, its right here in my pocket." The two walked out the door and handed the luggage over to Miyuki who already had the trunk open. Tamao pulled out her keys and locked the door. She thought she saw a piece of paper on the floor but brushed it off as nothing and walked over to Miyuki's car and got in. Miyuki than backed out of their driveway and sped off.

* * *

Riiiiinnnnnggggg….Riiiiiinnnnngggg…Riiiinnnnnggggg. Shizuma jumped out of the shower and ran in the room to answer the phone.

"Hello"

"Ms. Hanazono?"

"Hai, how can I help you?"

"This is Jokio from the office, I am one of the administrative assistants in your company. I was just calling to inform you that Kanata has not been to work in the past couple of days and I wanted to bring that to your attention."

"Well thank you very much I will definitely contact Kanata and see what is going on."

"You're welcome Ms. Hanazono."

Shizuma hung up the phone and went back into the bathroom to grab a towel. After drying off, lotioning and getting dressed, she went back to her phone to call Kanata and see why she hasn't been to work.

The phone rang for a few minutes but there was no answer. "Hmm, I guess I will try again later." Shizuma then went downstairs to the closet to look for sneakers that went well with her outfit. She was wearing jeans and a pink sweater with gray stripes. She looked down in her closet and looked at all the pairs of sneakers she had and couldn't decide on which pair to wear. Kaori was usually the one who told her what went with what. After staring for about another 5 minutes, she decided to go with a pair of pink converses. When she finished putting on her sneakers, she looked around the house to make sure she had everything she needed. When she was sure that she had everything she grabbed her car keys and walked out the door.

Shizuma walked over to her car, got inside and drove off. About 15 minutes later she arrived at Tamao and Miyuki's house. She pulled into the driveway and noticed that Miyuki's car wasn't outside. She figured that she parked inside her garage so that she could have room for her car. After the car was turned off, she got out and walked to the front door.

*Knock knock knock* _pause_…*knock knock knock* "where could they have gone, I'm sure they knew I was coming." Shizuma checked her watch which read 8.08. She looked around and noticed a piece of paper on the floor. It was a letter written for Nagisa. "The APLCGJ, I have never heard of them. Neither do I remember my company paying for airline tickets to some animal resort. I am definitely going to have to call the office about this." Shizuma noticed the address at the end of letter and an airline ticket. "This address looks familiar, where do I know this place from." She thought for a few seconds and remembered that it was the address to an old run down train station. She knew because the owner wanted Hanazono enterprises to sponsor the remodeling and cost of new trains. "Wait a minute, if this were a real company how would anyone know that Nagisa was staying here? And why would they give her an address to an old train station?" Shizuma's eyes grew wide, she stuffed the letter into her pocket and dashed to her car pulling out the driveway and racing to the address.

* * *

"This looks like a good spot, if I angle it the right way I could get her right in the…." Just then Keaton showed up and laid his hand on her back. The woman jumped and turned around. "Geez man don't do that, I almost set this thing off."

"Stop fucking around and finish setting up, they'll be here any minute. If you mess this up for me I swear I'll kill you."

The woman was about to respond but she heard a car pulling up and saw three females getting out of the car. One of the blue haired girls opened the trunk and pulled out some luggage. While the others walked to the train.

"Which one of these girls is your target?"

"The one with the red hair."

* * *

"Nagi-chan I'm so happy for you, you're gonna have so much fun on your little vacation."

"Thanks Tamao-chan, I know I will." As the two began to get closer to the station they noticed how old and unused it looked. Just then Miyuki walked over.

"This doesn't look to right, are you sure we're at the right place? The letter clearly sent you plane tickets and this is an old rundown train station. It's almost like this is some sort of trap."

"That's because it is." Said an all too familiar voice. The sound of it made Nagisa freeze in fear. "I see you received the letter my assistant so nicely wrote out for you. It sounds so inviting doesn't it? I would jump at the chance too."

"You bastard!" shouted an angry Miyuki. "Why wont you just leave her alone you dirty son of a bitch?"

A vain began to pulsate on Keaton's forehead. This was a sign that Nagisa knew all too well, usually when that vain starts to throb she wakes up a few hours later lying on the floor in pain.

* * *

Shizuma was speeding down the highway doing at least 102mph; she wanted to get to that station and Nagisa to warn her of the trap. As she continued to speed she saw a police man pull up behind her. "Oh shit, this is not the time." She was debating whether or not she should stop.

* * *

Keatons vain began to slow down and a smile came across his face. He even began to chuckle a bit.

This gesture actually scared all of them. Miyuki stood in front of both Tamao and Nagisa in an effort to protect them.

"Trying to protect them I see, well it is unnecessary. I don't want you or your little girlfriend, I just want Nagisa. She belongs to me and will be in quite a bit of trouble if she doesn't come forward right now. Please come here Nagisa."

Nagisa stood there for a moment, she wanted to run away so bad but she couldn't. She was too afraid, Keaton had put so much fear into her that it took over her every move and the next thing she noticed she was stepping forward.

Miyuki grabbed Nagisa's arm. "Don't go anywhere Nagisa, he doesn't own you."

"Oh but I do." Said Keaton smoothly "I own every inch of her, I am her one and only, her first if you will. She knows better than to disobey me." Keaton extended his hand.

Nagisa just stood there. "NOW!" Keaton shouted. The red head girl began to cry and slowly started to step forward. Miyuki lunged out for her, and then a loud pop ruled the air.

* * *

Shizuma pulled over to the side and placed her car in park. She became annoyed as the cop slowly opened the door walked leisurely to her side window.

"You were going a little fast there ma'am."

"Listen I'm in a big rush, this is an emergency."

"It's always an emergency, license and registration ma'am."

Shizuma reached into her glove compartment and handed over the information to the officer. "Sir you don't seem to understand."

The officer cut her off, "no, what you don't seem to understand is that there is a speed limit to follow Ms. Hanazono." The officer paused after he said her name. "You wouldn't happen to be THE Hanazono, the president, CEO and founder of Hanazono Enterprises."

"Actually the founder would be my father, but I am the heiress to the business so that does make me the new owner."

"I apologize Ms. Hanazono; I didn't know it was you. You said you had some kind of emergency?"

"Hai, I'm not sure but I have reason to believe that three of my friends are in grave danger and we need to get down to the old rundown train station."

"Well let's go then, just follow behind me I'll put my sirens on and we won't have to worry about stop signs, lights or anything else."

The policeman quickly got back into his car and pulled off with Shizuma closely behind.

* * *

MIYUKI! Shouted Tamao as she went to run by her side.

"You see what happens when you are disrespectful to someone who is way more powerful then you." He walked over to Nagisa and grabbed her by her hair. She squealed in pain. "So you thought you could get away from me, huh. You thought that this would be the business trip to try and escape. I bet you thought you were smart you stupid little bitch." He grabbed Nagisa by the neck and shoved her back against the brick wall, which definitely left bruises on her back. "Before I kill you I want you to feel the pain you've caused me." He raised his hand as if he was getting ready to knock her brains out.

FREEZE! Let go of the girl. Both Keaton and Nagisa turned around to see an officer and Shizuma.

Keaton slowly let go of Nagisa, letting her fall to the ground and coughing from the air being forced into her lungs.

"I know a cop when I see one but who the hell are you?"

"I ask the questions around here, now what the hell you think your doing."

"I have eyes all over the place, you cant stop me from what I want to do. I can kill you by the snap of my finger."

"You're walking on thin ice man."

"And you're about to stop walking." Just then Keaton snapped his finger and a gun shot coated the air and the officer fell to the ground.

"Well well well, you thought you could come here and save the day didn't you, you stupid silver haired girl. Were these your friends you trying to save? You seemed to have failed, guess being a super hero wouldn't be a career choice for you."

"You must be Keaton."

"Why yes I am, my little Nagisa must have told you about me." He looked over at Nagisa who was still on the floor, paralyzed by fear. He crouched down in front of her. "So you could tell your friends all about me but you can't pick up my phone calls huh." Nagisa just looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Get away from her!"

"And what are you gonna do about it bitch."

"Touch her and it will be the last thing you ever do, I am Shizuma Hanazono one of the most powerful people in Japan and I can take you down."

"Oh well it seems we have something in common." Keaton stood up. "It seems that we may actually be working together, so to speak."

"What are you talking about? I have never and will never work with you; neither will any of my workers."

"That's where you're wrong." He looked up at the brick building "Raven come show Ms. Hanazono who her workers really are."

Shizuma looked at the building and out stepped Kanata holding a sniper gun.

"Surprised?" Said Kanata

"Kanata how could you?"

"I have known Keaton for years, we've been thick as thieves since we were little. I even had a little thing for him, until that bitch Nagisa took him away from me. I loved him with all my heart and I couldn't understand why he would choose her over me so I always wanted to seek revenge. All the credit doesn't go to me for being here; you should also thank your fiancé. You see she and Keaton met along time ago and had a deal that she had to do one favor for him if he ever needed it. And boy did he need it this time, he told her he wanted to get his good for nothing girlfriend back for wasting years of his life, I mean who could blame him, just look at that pathetic little shit. But anyway Kaori relayed the message to me and confessed that she couldn't do something like this and backed out last minute. So the mission became mine." Kanata aimed the gun at Nagisa "I knew I just couldn't give up the chance to do her in."

The gun cocked and a shot followed.

"Ahhhhh" Kanata fell to the ground as a bullet from the officer hit her square in her shoulder. Shizuma seized the moment to punch Keaton in the face making him take a few steps back. He wiped the blood from his nose and charged back at her, hitting her in the ribs and kicking her in the chest. She retorted with a few more blows to his face non-stop forcing him back toward the train tracks. Shizuma hit him with one more blow that knocked him over onto the tracks breaking one of his arms.

Keaton cursed in pain, the train tracks began to tremble, and the sound of a train began to come near. Keaton looked down the track and saw a huge Black train coming his way. He tried to move out of the way but his broken arm disabled him from moving fast. The purple haired man was only able to move a few inches out of the train's way before it came full force and ran over both of his legs, cutting them off and leaving him screaming in pain.

Just then the sound of police cars were heard in the distance and Nagisa got up and ran into Shizuma's arms, crying her eyes out and thanking her continuously. Shizuma embraced Nagisa and looked down at Kanata who was still groaning in pain. "I hope you know you're fired."

* * *

*_**Few months later**_*

"Baby you were posed to put only ½ cup of sugar not 1 ½." Chuckled Shizuma

"Well I want it to be extra sweet." Replied Nagisa. She and her new girlfriend decided to make cupcakes together to celebrate their 1 month anniversary.

"No matter how much sugar you put it will never be as sweet as you." Shizuma leaned in to give her a tap kiss. Something that she thought she would never do a few months ago. She went to lean in for another one and heard a knock at the door.

"Can you go answer that please babe?"

Shizuma wiped her hands and walked over to the door to find Miyuki and Tamao behind it. Miyuki still had her arm in a sling but according to Tamao that still didn't stop her from getting touchy feely at night.

"We just wanted to see what you love birds were up to." Miyuki asked

"Well we were making cupcakes for our one month anniversary."

"Oh that sounds fun, can I join?" said an excited Tamao

"Sure, you can help me keep Nagisa from eating the batter."

They laughed and walked into the kitchen to find Nagisa with cake batter on her cheek.

"Nagi-chan you're 'posed to wait till it's done."

"Gomen Tamao-chan." Shizuma laughed and asked Tamao to pass her a wet napkin, when she passed it to her Shizuma noticed something on her finger. "Tamao-chan, is that an engagement ring on your finger?"

"Hai, that was actually another reason why we came over here."

Miyuki chimed in "I decided that since I like her milk so much I decided to buy the cow." Miyuki laughed at her own joke, while Shizuma shook her head. Miyuki looked around "what?"

"So are you trying to call me a cow Miyuki?"

"No babe…it was just a phrase…..that people say…you know don't you…it was just…I love you baby."

Tamao laughed at her fiancé and hugged her, "I knew what you meant babe." Everyone laughed except Miyuki and continued with the cupcakes.

Every thing seemed to be back to normal, and there were even a few perks. Once Keaton got arrested and sentenced to 75years in prison along with Kanata, everything seemed to turn out great. Miyuki was healthy and getting married to Tamao in a few weeks. Shizuma found out that Kaori had moved to America with Mayorki. This meant to her that she was destined to be with Nagisa, it started out a little shady at first, but once Nagisa accepted herself everything worked out great. Their relationship felt like they have already been together for years.

* * *

Nagisa lay in bed with Shizuma holding her from behind and playing with her fingers. They enjoyed having their cuddling time at the end of the day; it was something they did every night after Nagisa moved in with her. She didn't want to stay in an apartment that held so many bad memories. Except she wanted to make knew ones with some who cared about her deeply.

"Can I tell you something Shi-Chan?"

"You can always tell me anything you need to babe."

Nagisa turned to face Shizuma, "I just wanted to say thank you, your like my maid in shinning armor" she smiled at her own made up words. "You saved me from a horrible monster and healed all my wounds with your love. I feel like I am in debt to you, you're the best thing that has every happened to me." Nagia's eyes began to fill with tears.

Shizuma lifted her hand and wiped her eyes "baby it's my job to save a damsel in distress, especially one who I have had feelings for since the first time I laid eyes on her. You are also the best thing that has happened to me, I haven't felt this way for someone before in my life and I'm glad you gave me this feeling. You will never be in debt to me, you're not just some servant off the street, you're my girl and the only thing you can do for me is be here so that I can keep feeling the way I do."

Shizuma wrapped her arms around Nagisa and pulled her close for a warm passionate kiss.


End file.
